Silverkits story
by Silverwind1313
Summary: six kits have been born in Thunderclan,follow Silverkit as the clans fight against the sinister dark forest.Please read and review! there will be new charicters,you can also send me a few
1. Prolugue

Silverwind: Hi guys! Here is my new story!(and sorry to those who liked the games of the dark forest)

In the dark forest,Tigerstar narrowed his eyes at the pool,it showed a image of Thunder clan,the nursery to be exact,inside,six kits were squirming at their mothers belly,one dark grey,one black,another white,a amber tortoise shell,one smoky grey,and the last was a silver tabby.

"They will make great recruits."Tigerstar spun around,the cat who had spoken was his queen,a beautiful black she cat with a pelt crisscrossed with scars."Darkwing"He purred."No need to be greedy,one will be enough."

She nodded"Who shall I send?"She asked

"Breezepelt"He answered"He will know who to chose,and he needs to train an apprentice to be promoted to a battle commander."

Darkwing nodded"Yes my lord,also,our kits are ready to be trained,have you thought of mentors for them?"

"Not yet,I shall think about it tonight,now,go to Breezepelt,I need to think about battle plans,and how we will destroy the clans and their stupid ancestors."

"Yes,my lord,the clans will be destroyed soon."

"That is for sure,my queen,now,go."

Darkwing hung back for another moment:what if she dosn't join?"

Tigerstar smiled"kill her"

Silverwind: Like it?

Tigerstar: They better like it,this chapter has me in it!

Silverwind: Go away

Darkwing:review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Silverkit opened her eyes,she saw that Nightkit was already up"Hurry,and wake the others,we're becoming apprentices today!And Cometleaf is on patrol,we can do whatever we want!"Nightkit mewed,excitement shining in her amber eyes,she was giving her pure black pelt a hasty wash"I'll wake Smokekit and Rainkit,you wake the other two."Silverkit nodded,and padded over to her sisters,Snowkit shone under the patch of warm sunlight."Come on Snowkit,wake up!"Silverkit prodded her and walked over to Amberkits pretty amber pelt"Ammmmberkiiiit!Wake uuupppppp!"She didn't like being so loud,but she learned that there was no other way to wake her.

After checking that she was awake,she padded to the front of the den,Rainkits dark grey pelt was being washed by their mother,who had came in the den when she was waking the padded up to them,and mewed"Cometleaf,can we play with Moonkit and Sunkit?"Snowkit wound herself around their mothers black pelt,leave it to Snowkit to make their mother let them go today,it didn't work"No,don't you dare get your pelts dirty!"Silverkit half hoped she was joking,but Cometleafs eyes were serious.

"Go share a squirrel,the dawn patrol caught three this morning,after that,I'll think about letting you go play with Sunkit and Moonkit."

The new deputy,Cloudshadow,purred when she saw them bound out of the den,she had been named deputy a moon ago,when the last daputy had died in a ambush from the dark forest,now named Darkclan.

Snowkit and Smokekit pulled a fat squirrel off the fresh kill pile,lugged it back to the nursery,and started eating,Sikverkit joined them,took a huge bite out of the squirrel,and watched the warriors talk.

After they finished,Cometleaf started grooming them all over"You're becoming apprentices soon,no playing with Sunkit and Moonkit,you'll get yourselves dirty,and you'll look bad in front of the clan!"

Silverkit was too exited to fight against their mother,and stared at the leaders den,high up on the maple where Dawnstar always talked to the clan.

Finally,Dawnstar came out,her pelt shining in the sun"All cats old enough to catch their own prey,please gather under the Sky maple!"

Silverkit ran out into the clearing,her litter mates charging out behind her.

"Silverkit,please come forward."

Silverkit walked forward,excitement bubbling inside her.

"Untill you get your warrior name,you will be known as Silverpaw,Autumnstream, you will teach this apprentice,you are an brilliant hunter,may you pass on all your skills to this apprentice."

Autumnstream padded over to Silverpaw and touched noses with Silverpaw .Wow!Silverpaw thought,she had always admired Autumnstream, and now she had her as a mentor!

She walked with Autumnstream to the edge of the clearing and watched her sisters,Snowpaw got Cloudshadow,,Smokepaw got Leafstorm,Amberpaw had Ravenwing,and Rainpaw became the medicine cat apprentice.

"What are we doing now?"Silverpaw asked Autumnstream

"I'll show you around the territory,you'll learn how to hunt tomorrow."

"Are the others coming with us?"Silverpaw asked

"We will"Cloudshadow replied.

"Great!Come on Snowpaw!"

The two of them padded after their mentors into the forest"The lake is that way,we'll go there first."Brakenfur mewed

"Shadowclan territory is on that side"Autumnstream flicked her tail to the right."Windclan on the other side of our territory"Cloudshadow mewed

"And Riverclan is on the other side of the lake."Autumnstream finished

"Come on,We'll take you on a tour of the territory."Autumnstream said

After they got back to camp,Autumnstream mewed"You two must be tired,get something to eat,and rest earlier,we'll hunt tomorrow."

Silverpaw dipped her head to her mentor,and ducked inside the apprentice ,it was warm and cozy compared to the air outside,at the back of the den,there was soft moss layered on the older apprentices,Stormpaw and his sister Mistpaw were curled up in the corner of the den."Hey"Mistpaw said,lifting her head up"How was your day?"

"Good,we went on a tour of the territory"Silverpaw knew that she could make friends with Mistpaw,she was very friendly.

"Shut up,Can't you see I'm trying to rest?"Stormpaw growled.

"Stop being so grumpy Stormpaw,if you keep this up,the whole clan will know that you missed three sparrows today."Mistpaw mewed at her brother, he was about to growl something else,but then,Nightpaw came in,he immediately

shut up and said"H H H Hi,I'm Stormpaw,make your nest where ever you want,and if you want to,there's a space next to me."Mistpaw looked at Silverpaw and Snowpaw on shock,and whispered"Let's go get some fresh kill,and leave these two alone."

Silverpaw and Snowpaw nodded and scampered out of the den after ran till they were out of earshot of the apprentice den,and burst out laughing."Poor Nightpaw,she'll be listening to him show off all night!"Mistpaw mewed"It happened to Grassflower when she was an apprentice,none of us got sleep for three nights!"

"I remember it clearly,I'm glad he didn't get me,if he did,I wouldn't be mates with Ravenwing!"came Grassflowers mew behind them

"Hi Grassflower!"Mistpaw mewed"Want to share some fresh kill?"

"I already ate with Ravenwing,but thanks"

"Alright,come on you two let's go!"Silverpaw said"Let's go eat!"

The three of them chose a pigeon from the fresh kill pile,and started to eat,after they finished,Amberpaw and Smokepaw padded into the camp"We went on our first border patrol today!"Smokepaw exclaimed

"We went on a tour of the territory,was border patrol fun?"Snowpaw asked

"Yeah,it was fun,is there any food left?I'm starving"Amberpaw mewed

Silverpaw laughed and flicked her tail towards the fresh kill pile,and walked back to the den.

Stormpaw was talking to Nightpaw about the time he caught two rabbits in leaf bare on only one was looking inpatient,and purred in relief when Silverpaw padded in"I'm going to get something to eat,and go to sleep,I'm tired."Nightpaw mewed to her sister."Hey!wait for me!I can share with you!And I know all the best pieces of fresh kill!I'll show you the ones I caught,they will be extra delicious,you know you want to eat them!"Stormpaw mewed,puffing out his chest and licking Nightpaws cheek.

"Nightpaw glared at him,fur bristling"Stay out of my fur!"she spat,and turned to the fresh kill pile.

"Learned your lesson yet Stormpaw?You better stay out of her fur,or you'll have to answer to all six of us"Silverpaw growled at him,turned around,tail strait up,and padded back in the den.

She curled up in her nest,and fell into a deep deep sleep.

Nightpaw:Ha Ha Ha,Stormpaw is such an idiot!

Silverpaw:Did you see his face?

Smokepaw:I was laughing my head off

Silverwind:OK,give him a break,he's already been humiliated enough by you

Rainpaw:Review please


	3. Chapter 2

Snowpaw was standing beside a sparkling stream filled with fish,behind her,there was a lush green forest filled with prey,and on the other side of the stream,there was a meadow filled with sweet smelling flowers.

"Hello young one"

Snowpaw turned around and saw a black cat with amber eyes"Breezepelt!"she gasped in fear,Mousefur had told her how Breezepelt had killed his father and joined the dark forest with his mother,Nightcloud.

"Don't worry young one,I wont hurt you,your one of us."

"No!I'll never join the dark forest!"Snowpaw mewed

"Think again,Snowpaw,you will have power,and you will be rewarded if you join us."

"Never!"Snowpaw shouted

"Very well"Breezepelts eyes glimmered dangerously,and lunged forward,pushing Snowpaw against a tree"Goodbye"and he sank his teeth into her throat.

Watching her die,Breezpelt felt a tingle in his paws,the same feeling he felt every time he killed someone,it felt he ran off,hoping no one noticed that he had been inside Starclan,it had only been for a while,but if any cat saw him,Starclan would guess their plans.

Little did he know,that a gray she cat was watching from the shadows,her heart breaking as she watched her sister die.

Silverwind:Sorry this is so short,I promise I'll update soon!

Silverpaw:How dare Breezepelt do that to my sister,I'll get revenge,I swear!

Smokepaw,Amberpaw,Nightpaw and Rainpaw:We will too!

Breezepelt:Ahhhhhhhhhh


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Snowpaw!Snowpaw!"Silverpaw shouted at her sister, the other apprentices were watching hopefully,then Silverpaw said"Go get Otterfoot,and tell the other warriors,hurry!"

Nightpaw and Mistpaw ran towards the Medicine cats den,Amberpaw climbed up the sky maple into Dawnstars den,while Stormpaw raced towards the warriors den,Smokepaw stayed beside her,eyes closed as she prayed to Starclan.

Rainpaw and Otterfoot barged into the den,Cometleaf was circling outside anxiously, Otterfoot checked Snowpaws wound on the neck,looked up and shook her cried out, and raced inside,Dawnstars face was full of anger"Whoever did this will be severely punished"

Rainpaw looked up"I think I know who it is,at night,I dreamed that I was in Starclan,and I saw Breezepelt and Snowpaw talking,Breezepelt wanted Snowpaw to join the dark forest,but Snowpaw said no, and Breezepelt killed her."

There was a huge gasp from the clan,and the warriors began talking anxiously"We will tell this to the other clans,we have to work together to defeat Darkclan"Dawnstar said"Now,let's take Snowpaw outside."

Silverpaw trailed behind the border patrol, she could almost feel the sadness coming off Smokepaw amd Amberpaw in waves.

Suddenly a yowl ripped though the silence"Attack!"

"Darkclan!"Cloudshadow managed to spit out before a warrior leaped towards her,

A Darkclan apprentice flew towards Silverpaw, she jumped back,and as the attacker hit the ground,she pounced onto his back,struggling to hold on and clawed him as hard as she he fled she helped Smokepaw fight another cat from Darkclan,the two of them worked side by side,driving off more opponents.

After they were sure that all the Darkclan warriors had fled,she saw Amberpaw lying on the ground,her neck slashed open,eyes staring up at the sky,and Silverpaw collapsed,her jaws open in a howl full of greif,after what seemed like forever, the warriors took the body and helped Silverpaw and Smokepaw back to camp.

That night,Silverpaw sat vigil with her sisters,and shared tongues with them for the last time,in the morning,she helped put them in their graves,side by side,they had earned their place in Starclan.

Goodbye,may you have a good life in Starclan, Silverpaw watched them fall in the graves,and turned away,never looking back.

As she watched the last of the warriors walk out of camp to the gathering,she walked back inside the den with Rainpaw,(who always stayed in the apprentice den with her sisters),Smokepaw and Nightpaw,side by side,just like the rest of their sisters,lying under a beautiful meadow.

As the four fell asleep,a flower opened over their sisters bodies.

Silverwind:How was that?

These are the spaces left

Riverclan

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 3

Apprentices. 1

Queens. 2

Kits. 3

Elders. 4

Shadowclan

Leader

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 8

Apprentices. 4

Queens. 2

Kits. 5

Elders 3

Windclan

Leader

Deputy

Medicine cat apprentice

Warriors. 12

Apprentice. 5

Queens. 4

Kits. 7

Elders. 5


	5. Chapter 4

Silverpaw:Wow,this is a fast update!

Smokepaw:Yeah!

Nightpaw:Here's chapter four!

Silverpaw narrowed her eyes as she stalked a plump squirrel,she wanted to give it to her mothers sister,Greystream,Greystream had moved to the nursery a few weeks ago,and was craving for squirrels.

Silverpaw waggled her haunches,and !she thought as she gave the squirrel a killing bite.

Silverpaw dug up the small rabbit and sparrow she had caught earlier,then carried them proudly back to camp,she was glad it was green leaf,there were loads of plump juicy prey waiting to be caught.

As she padded into the camp,Autumnstream praised her for catching so much prey,and helped her take them to the fresh kill pile.

After Silverpaw took the squirrel to Greystream,she padded over to the fresh kill pile and took the rabbit."Nightpaw!Smokepaw!"You want to share?"

Silverpaw called to her sisters.

"Sure,I'll get Rainpaw"Smokepaw mewed while Nightpaw padded over.

"I heard that Mistpaw and Stormpaw are becoming warriors soon"Smokepaw mewed

"How many moons old are Sunkit and Moonkit?"Silverpaw asked"it'll be lonely without Mistpaw, though I won't miss Stormpaw much, I keep having nightmares that the day before my assessment Stormpaw was boasting in our ears all night and we all failed our assessments."

Rainpaw and Nightpaw laughed"Their probably about five and a half moons,very soon until we have company."Rainpaw answered.

Once they finished,Dawnstar padded out of her den and yowled"All cats old enough to catch their own prey,gather under the Sky maple for a clan meeting!"

"Fallingflare,Bluepool,have your apprentices learned the skills of a warrior?

"She has"Bluepool replied"Yes"Fallingflare mewed.

"And have they understood the meaning of the warrior code?"

"Of course"the two of them replied

Dawnstar leaped down from the Sky maple, and padded in front of Mistpaw and Stormpaw.

"I,Dawnstar,call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices,they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code,and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn,Stormpaw, Mistpaw,do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan,even at the cost of your lives?"

Mistpaw was shivering in excitement"I do"

Stormpaw replied defiantly"I do"

Then by the powers of Starclan,I give you your warrior names,mistpaw,from this moment on, you will be known as Mistlight, Starclan honors your quick thinking and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.

Dawnstar padded forward and rested her muzzle on Mistlights head, and Mistlight licked her shouder in return.

"Stormpaw, from this moment on,you will be known as Stormwing,Starclan honors your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunder put her muzzle on Stormwings head and he licked her shoulder in return.

"Mistlight!Stormwing!Mistlight!Stormwing!The clan called,with The four sisters chanting the loudest.

After the excitement died down,the clan went back to their normal duties,as Silverpaw and the others padded back in the apprentice den"Well,they sure deserved it."Nightpaw stated as they shared tongues."I agree,and Mistlight is a great name isn't it?"Smokepaw mewed."Well,it's late,and I'm getting sleepy,let's say goodnight to the others,and go to sleep" Rainpaw murmured.

Silverpaw nodded and said"I'll go check on Greymist and the others in the nursery, you guys can go to sleep without me."The others nodded,and the four of them separated as they walked out of the den.

As Silverpaw padded into the nursery,two bundles of fur slammed into her, as Silverpaw pushed them off her,two more came,and one of the queens,Fireflower helped her out by pulling them off her."Hi,I came round to say goodnight."said , Greystream let out a small screech of pain, and Silverpaw looked at her in worry."Her kits are coming!"Fogpelt,the other queen said."It's a little early isnt it?"Fireflower asked urgently Fogpelt nodded and Silverpaw said to the kits"Sunkit and Moonkit, go find Otterfoot,Lightkit and Patchkit,stay in here, I'll go find Rainpaw".As the kits ran out,Silverpaw looked in the warriors den,no Rainpaw,There was no Rainpaw in the apprentices den either, and Silverpaw finally located her in the elders den,which was up in a tree."Rainpaw!"she yowled as she climbed in"Greystreams kits are coming!"Rainpaw reacted immediately, and slid down the tree,while Silverpaw dipped her head to the elders,and climbed down after her.

You can do it Greystream,this is just another battle for your clan!"Silverpaw encouraged."Greystream moaned in pain, and a small white bundle slid on to the moss,which Rainpaw scooped up and licked to get it breathing, the next was a yellow one which looked just his father,last,was a small grey tabby that started moving and breathing without any help,Silverpaw smiled and put it at her mothers belly.

Beachclaw padded in,his eyes shining with pride as he licked his mates cheek"Let's name the white she cat Frostkit"Greystream nodded and nudged the yellow tom"Sandkit.""And the last one?"Otterfoot two of them looked at each other and said as one"Featherkit"

Silverwind:The cats are sleeping cause their too tired,and I don't want to interrupt them,please read and review!

These are the spaces left

Riverclan

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 1

Queens. 2

Kits. 3

Elders. 4

Shadowclan

Leader

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 6

Queens. 2

Kits. 5

Elders 3

Windclan

Leader

Deputy

Medicine cat apprentice

Warriors. 6

Queens. 4

Kits. 7

Elders. 5


	6. Chapter 5

Silverwind:Here you go,Chapter five!

Two moons later.

Silverpaw padded through the dense undergrowth,it was her final assessment,and she was determined to pass.

There!A plump pigeon was pulling at a worm,she immediately dropped in to a hunting crouch, and stalked forward quietly,then,she landed directly on the pigeon and gave it the killing buried it and sniffed the air, mouse!Silverpaws mouth watered,she hadn't had mouse for ages!She followed the scent to a tall tree,and spotted a small nest at the bottom, she had a lot of luck today,there were also baby mice!Silverpaw swiped her paw inside, one baby mouse fell out,then another,Silverpaw decided to leave the rest to grow.

Autumnstream padded out"Well done,let's take the rest back to camp,I'll have to talk with Dawnstar about your skills."Silverpaw jumped in happiness as she padded back to and Moonpaw greeted them as they padded back in, while Cometleaf smiled at padded in camp after she put the prey on the fresh kill pile, She was carrying two squirrels and a plump vole."Well done!"Silverpaw greeted her"Nightpaw isn't back yet,but she'll be back soon."Smokepaw nodded and put her prey on the fresh kill took the pigeon and headed to the elders she climbed in,Silkfur greeted her with a friendly purr"Wavepelt is asleep,better not wake him."Silverpaw nodded in respect and laid the pigeon at Seaflower and Silkfurs feet.

"Catch that on your assessment?"Seaflower nodded."You'll pass for sure."Silkfur said."Thank you"Silverpaw dipped her head in respect and padded out of the den,Nightpaw was hulling two blackbirds and a rabbit on the fresh kill pile."Wow"Silverpaw mewed to her, "that's brilliant"Nightpaw smiled at her and took the rabbit to the nursery.

After she finished a mouse,Dawnstar called the clan together.

"Silverpaw,please come forward."Silverpaws insides were bubbling in excitement,she was finally becoming a warrior!"Autumnstream,Leafstorm and Skyflower,have your apprentices learned the skills of a warrior?""Of course"They replied"And have they understood the meaning of the warrior code?""They have"

Dawnstar smiled at them and said"I,Dawnstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these apprentices,they have trained hard to understand the meaning of your noble code,and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn,Silverpaw,Smokepaw and Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect this clan,even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do"Silverpaw replied"I do"Smokepaw echoed"I do"Nightpaws voice shook

"Then by the powers of Starclan,I give you your warrior names,

"Silverpaw,from this moment on,you will be known as Silverleaf,Starclan honors your courage and loyalty,and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."Dawnstar put her muzzle on Silverleafs head,and Silverleaf licked her shoulder respectfully in return.

Smokepaw,from this moment on,you will be known as Smoketail,Starclan honors your strength and courage,and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."Dawnstar put her muzzle on Smoketails head,and Smoketail licked Dawnstars shoulder.

Nightpaw,from this moment on,you will be known as Nightmist, Starclan honors your wits and courage,and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."Dawnstar rested her muzzle on Nightmists head,and she licked Dawnstars shoulder.

"Silverleaf!Smoketail!Nightmist!"The clan chanted,and Silverleaf felt her chest swell in pride.

That night,the three of them garded the camp entrence,and kept the clan safe from harm,as their clan mates slept, next morning,Cloudshadow padded up to them"You may go and rest in the warrior den,there are three spaces next to Mistlight."The three of them padded to the warrior den,slumped in their nests tiredly,and fell into their first sleep as a warrior.

Spaces left

Riverclan

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 1

Elders. 2

Shadowclan

Leader

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 5

Queens. 1

Elders 3

Windclan

Leader

Deputy

Medicine cat apprentice

Warriors. 6

Queens. 3

Kits. 6

Elders. 5

Please send me a few charicters!


	7. Chapter 6

Silverwind:The clans have moved again,thats why the camp and the territory is diffrent,but they still have the lake sorry to those who might have been confused!

Another two moons later

Silverleaf was greeted by Cloudshadow when she woke up, Silverleaf dipped her head to the deputy,and squeezed out and up of the entrance, wishing that the warrior den diddnt have so many brambles at the entrance, sure, the place where it was built was great, with the small path sloping downwards into a sheltered clearing that was originally made for the elders,but they liked the one in the trees better,and so many warriors up in the trees was a little dangerous, so they got the den with a tunnel full of nodded a greeting to Fallingflare and Bluepool,their tails twined with the other, at this rate,the nursery would have to be made bigger,but Fogpelts kits were almost six moons as well,so it might not be needed.

Cloudshadow started to organize the patrols

"Silverleaf, I want you to take a hunting patrol to the meadow,we havn't hunted there for a while,take Leafstorm,Grassflower and Ravenwing."Silverleaf nodded, waved her tail to the cats Cloudshadow named, while Dawnstar padded out of her den in the maple to watch the patrols leaving,and suddenly Silverleaf realized how frail she was, she heard that Dawnstar was on her last life, and if wouldn't be long until she joined their starry shook her head slightly to clear the sad thoughts,she lead the others out of camp,and towards the they they got there,Silverleaf made them hunt solo,and arranged to meet back at the oak beside the meadow at sun high she padded through the soft grass,she spotted a blackbird in the tree,great, she has always hunted best in trees,Silverleaf climbed up the tree silently,all the time closing on the blackbird that would soon be on the fresh kill pile,once she was in striking distance,Silverleaf waggled her haunches and leaped, her claws caught hold of something that wasn't blackbird,and was pushed backwards,almost falling off,but with seasons of practice in trees,she managed to hold on and study her attacker as the blackbird that was supposed to be fresh kill squawked at her, Silverleaf spat back at it, turning back to her opponent, and just in time too,as the pure black she cat launched herself back at Silverleaf, Silverleaf dodged,and pounced on the she cat,who snarled in annoyance while saying"Tigerstar will have my brain if I don't kill you!"and at the same time,she was hissing at Silverleaf,not very intimidating nor scary, for someone who wanted to kill her,in Silverleafs opinion, finally, it dimmed upon her,this she cat was Nightcloud, a warrior of the dark forest, one who wasn't very good at tree fighting to be exact, raising her eyebrows(can cats raise their eyebrows?), Silverleaf called"Intruder!Up on the oak!Take your time!"the last bit was meant to taunt Nightcloud,and it worked,she hissed and tried to scratch her, but with no progress.

The first to arrive was Ravenwing, then Leafstorm,and last,Grassflower,they agreed to take her back to camp to see what Dawnstar had to say, Ravenwing and Grassflower went to get the prey, while Leafstorm and Silverleaf escorted Nightcloud back to camp,once they got back to camp,Nightcloud looked like she was going to faint(reasons unknown),but recovered fast,and glared around at the padded out from the leaders den, her face full of worry, and addressed the clan."Nightcloud will be staying in camp for a few days,she will be kept under a heavy guard,day and night,and she will be turned over to Windclan in a while,all kits are to stay on the nursery,and there will be four guards at every entrance, does every cat understand?"There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd,and Cloudshadow dismissed the clan, as the clan was about to go back to their normal duties, Otterfoot yowled"My apprentice, Rainpaw has received her full medicine cat name,Rainleaf!"

"Rainleaf!Rainleaf!""Rainleaf"Silverleaf yowled,proud of her sister who sat with a embarrassed smile at the base of the medicine cat den.

But as the clan cheered,a voice they all knew too well mewed at the entrance"Celebrating,are we?"Tigerstar mewed"My son lightningclaw will be the one celebrating soon."Then, Tigerstar disappeared,and another voice screeched"Thunder group of Darkclan,Attack!"In the same instant,three other voices said the same words,but starting with River group, Wind group and Shadow group to the other clans, and Silverleaf knew that the dark forest had come back for revenge.

As the battle started ,four sets of eyes locked on Breezepelt,who was streaking towards Dawnstar.

Silverwind:Please please review and send me a few characters!

Silverleaf:Too short?let us know in a review!

Spaces left

Characters left

Riverclan

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 1

Elders. 2

Shadowclan

Leader

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 5

Queens. 1

Elders 3

Windclan

Leader

Deputy

Medicine cat apprentice

Warriors. 6

Queens. 3

Kits. 6

Elders. 5


	8. Chapter 7

Silverwind:sorry it took forever to update, this was already finished on whenever I had time to update, my mom took the computer,sorry again, the next chapter will be longer!(hopefully)

Silverleaf raced towards Breezepelt, determined to protect her leader and avenge Snowpaws death, she slashed her claws at his flank, and he turned around, hissing, raked his claws across her shoulder, then, Smoketail arived and leaped on his back, churning her claws furiously while Nightmist nipped his fore paws, Rainleaf had no warrior training, but after seasons of treating wounds, she knew where they hurt most, so she nipped and clawed at his ears and belly, never being too risky, but also causing a lot of damage, as Breezepelt was going to flee, Nightcloud came and helped him, Otterfoot made Rainleaf go to the medicine cat den to help that they were down to three against two, the sisters had a harder time keeping Breezepelt and Nightcloud at bay,then, another two dark forest warriors came over to help, and the sisters had to flee.

"Nightmist,get your wounds checked by Otterfoot and Rainleaf, you won't fight well in this condition"Nightmists flanks were covered by blood and scratches,and she limped off to the medicine cat den without hesitation.

Then, a screech cut through the air, Dawnstar was losing a battle against Breezepelt, and as cats streamed over to help, he bit through her neck.

"Group Thunder,mission acomplished!Breezepelt, stay a bit longer with your group, give them a few more wounds!"Lightningclaw screeched.

Silverleaf and Smoketail fought ferociously, covering each others backs and working as partners until Breezepelt, satisfied, mewed"Retreat!"

Then, the two rushed over to where Dawnstar lied, Cloudshadow standing next to had to lean near to hear what she was saying"...Lead the clan well,I shall wait for you at the moon pool,new leader of Thunder clan,Cloudstar."Then, she gave a final shudder,and never moved again.

Cloudshadow gave a wail of grief, buried her nose in Dawnstars pelt, then, she stepped backwards and said"Otterfoot,accompany me to the moon pool,Rainleaf,get Grassflower to help you,Fallingflare,Autumnstream and Skyflower,I'm putting you three in charge until I come back."The cats she named nodded, and the clan started to crowd around the medicine cat den.

"Silverleaf,go with Ravenwing and Goldmist to repair the entrance, Smoketail and Bluepool, go to the forest to look for leaves and twigs so we can repair the entrance."Autumnstream ordered

"Beachclaw,go with Stormwing,Mistlight and Leafstorm to patrol, we need to make sure that there are no more Dark clan warriors in our territory."

Skyflower mewed"I'll take a hunting patrol,the clan needs food, Cometleaf, come with me, take Moonpaw as well, Sunpaw can come too."

Then, Silverleaf realized Goldmist had disappeared, and heard arguing from the elders den

"...No!I don't want mice!I need squirrels!"Came Wavepelts mew from the den

"Come on,there's a really juicy pigeon as !well, yummy!"Seaflower tried to calm down her mate."

"No!Give me a squirrel or else!"

"Whatever!I'll get you one later!"Goldmists mew was impatient, and she came out of the den grumbling"That's what you get when you go check on your mother!"

When every cat was fed,the entrance repaired, all wounds cleaned, the patrols back, and Wavepelts craving for squirrels had been satisfied, Clowdshadow, now Cloudstar,leaped up on the Skymaple.

"I, Cloudstar now the new leader of Thunderclan, promise to serve you for all my life, and I will start with naming the new deputy of Thunder clan.

The new deputy of Thunderclan will be...Autumnstream"

Autumnstream stared up at Cloudstar in shock, and there was silence for a few moments, and then cheering broke out."Autumnstream!Autumnstream!Autumnstream!"

Silverleaf cheered loudly for her mentor, proud that she was the deputy.

"We will defeat Dark clan once and for all!"Cloudstar mewed.

Indeed Silverleaf thought, indeed

Silverwind:Come on, guys send me some characters!(Begging)

Characters left

Riverclan

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 1

Elders. 2

Shadowclan

Leader

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 5

Queens. 1

Elders 3

Windclan

Leader

Deputy

Medicine cat apprentice

Warriors. 6

Queens. 3

Kits. 6

Elders. 5


	9. Chapter 8

Featherkits POV.(I know this is different,but I wanted to show you round the camp, if the place different from the other chapters, then trust this one.)

"Come on Frostkit, Sandkit!Let's go play!"Featherkit mewed excitedly"We're allowed out side now!"

"Come ON!Sandkit!"Frostkit prodded their brother who was still sleeping.

"Alright!"Sandkit grumbled.

As they ran out, Featherkit skidded to a stop."Wow!"Lightkit and Patchkit had told them that it was big, but nothing had prepared her for this.

"Hi kits, first time out?" Silverleaf looked down at them, Greystream had told them that Silverleaf, Silverpaw then, was one of the reasons they had been born safely.

"Want me to show you around camp?"Silverleaf asked.

"Sure!"Sandkit mewed, his sleepiness evaporating into thin air.

Silverleaf mewed"The nursery is at the very end of the camp which is shaped in a long clearing, and at the entrance, it's a rounder clearing."She flicked her tail at the small path at the end of the clearing."Come on, I'll show you the elders den, there are always good story's waiting for you there."

As Silverleaf led them towards a tall tree with large paw holds, Featherkits paws itched in excitement."See those dents?Put your claws in them, and slowly climb up one paw at a time, I'll show you."

She went up slowly, going one at a time, and once she reached a hollow in the tree, she stopped and dropped down slowly, and landed at their feet.

Featherkit, dying to try it nearly jumped in joy as Silverleaf said she could go first"But, remember not to look down, and don't worry if you fall, I'll catch you."

Featherkit faltered slightly as she looked up at the hollow, and then she felt Silverleafs tail push her forward slightly"Go on"She mewed gently"I was scared the first time too."

With more courage now, Featherkit faced the tree and climbed up, one step at a time, and climbed into the was larger then she had thought, with soft moss and leaves at the bottom."Wow,nice place."Frostkit mewed behind her, she must have made it into the hollow.

"But where's the den and the elders?They cant be here, theres no sunlight."Featherkit mewed

"Let's go to the other end of the hollow"Frostkit suggested, and Featherkit nodded, racing off with Frostkit at her heels.

At the end, there was a sloping wall with dents like outside, and at the top, there was a hole with light seeping through, but the best thing was a large plank of wood with slippery moss and brambles at the side to keep things from falling.

"That, kits is the exit, you can slide down from the top,and the brambles keep you from falling."Silverleaf mewed behind them.

"Can we try it?"Sandkit mewed exitedly, they had made it up when Featherkit and Frostkit were gawping at the slide.

"But first, go say hi to the elders.I trust that you guys are able to climb up that wall, and if you fall, it wont even hurt."

At those words, Featherkit raced towards the wall and started climbing, it was so easy!She felt like the master of climbing.

She made it up through elders den, and stared around, it was really pretty, the floor was made of plenty of branches growing close together, and the gaps were filled with twigs and grass and who knows what, the sides and the top were natural, filled with leaves from the tree.

"Hello"Came a soft voice."Featherkit isn't it?"A grey she cat with long silky fur and green eyes smiled at her"I'm Silktail."

"I'm Frostkit!"Frostkit squeaked from behind Featherkit

"Hey,your forgetting someone!I'm Sandkit!"Sandkit mewed indignantly.

Silktail laughed and mewed"Seaflower, Wavepelt, come see the new kits!"

Two dark shapes at the end of the den stirred and came over, one was a blue grey she cat with sea blue eyes, and the other was a dark grey tom, also with blue eyes.

"I'm Seaflower"The she cat mewed

"Wavepelt"the tom mewed briskly.

Silverleaf padded up to them, dipped her head to the elders and mewed"We have to go, but I'm sure they'll be back soon"

The elders nodded and they padded back to the hole

Featherkit squeaked in excitement as she slid down, it was fantastic!

Once all of them were down and out of the tree, Silverleaf led them to a hole in the side of the clearing."This is the apprentice den,inside, it's a small clearing with moss at the end for sleeping, and near the entrance, there's a flat rock for eating.

"Can we go in?"Featherkit begged

No, it'll be your den soon enough, no sneak peeks."Silverleaf mewed

"let's go see the warrior den."Silverleaf mewed

She led them to another hole at the side, this one bigger.

"It's a clearing inside too, but with little paths leading to other smaller clearings for sleeping, there's enough space for three in each one, there are two empty ones right warriors talk there when its dark, and wait for the cats to come back from a gathering."

"Okay, you can explore the front clearing now, I've got to go on a hunting patrol."Silverleaf mewed.

Once she went, Featherkit raced towards the front clearing, it was huge, with a tall maple with a den on top.

"Race you two back to the nursery!"Sandkit mewed

The three of them raced back, laughing as Frostkit tripped slightly and fell face first in the dirt.

"I was first"Featherkit claimed

"No, I was!"Sandkit retorted

The two of them fell into a play fight, and Frostkit came too, helping Featherkit, playing happily until Greystream made them go back to the nursery.

As they fell asleep, Greystream whispered"You'll be the best warriors in Thunder clan."

Featherkit:Read

Frostkit:And

Sandkit:How come I'm last?

Featherkit:Come on, just say it!

Frostkit:Yeah Sandkit,just say it!

Sandkit:How come Featherkit and Frostkit are always first and second, and I'm always last?

Featherkit and Frostkit:because your a tom!

Sandkit:So what if I'm a tom?

Frostkit:Toms are stupid!

Featherkit:Yeah, you did'nt even try to go first!

blah blah blah blah blah...

Greystream:Shut up and go to sleep!by the way, review!


	10. Chapter 9

MEisSkyfire:I'll put them in, but only one tiny little problem:Silverleaf doesn't have a brother!

Cinderstar377:Thank you for having so much faith in my stories!Thanks again!

"Let all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather at the Sky maple!"Cloudstar mewed

"What's up?"Smoketail asked Silverleaf, the two were sharing a squirrel

"Probably Lightkit and Patchkit earning their apprentice names, Greystreams kits are only four moons."Silverleaf answered.

"Beachclaw, is it your wish to retire to the elders den?"Cloudstar mewed

Silverleaf gasped"Already?"she mewed to Smoketail

"Yes"Beachclaw mewed

"Then we wish you long long rest."

"Beachclaw!Beachclaw!"the clan chanted solemnly

Cloudstar went on"By naming apprentices, it shows that the clan remains strong, Lightkit, Patchkit please come forwards."

Lightkit stepped forwards her tail twitching exitedly,

"Lightkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw.

Mistlight, you will mentor this apprentice, you have shown courage and kindness during your apprentice ship, may you pass on these qualities to Lightpaw"The two of them touched noses and Cloudstar kept going

"Patchkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Patchpaw.

Skyflower,you are ready for your second apprentice, may you pass on you patience and courage to this apprentice."

"Lightpaw!Patchpaw!Lightpaw!Patchpaw!"the clan cheered

After the excitement died down, the clan started gathering around Autumnstream, who was assigning the patrols.

"Skyflower, take Patchpaw, Nightmist and Ravenwing on a hunting patrol, Fallingflare, you lead the other one, take Grassflower, Cometleaf and Moonpaw."

The cats she named raced out of camp as Autumnstream kept going"Silverleaf, take Nightmist Goldmist and Sunpaw on the border patrol, if that's OK with you Goldmist?"The seneir warrior nodded and Autumnstream mewed"If you see another patrol, ask them if the had any problems with Darkclan, we need information."Silverleaf dipped her head to the deputy and padded out of camp.

As they sprayed the Windclan border, they met a patrol made of Thrushfire, Brakentail and Vixenlight.

"Greetings Thrushfire"Silverleaf mewed smoothly"Have you had any problems with Darkclan lately?"

"They attacked the nursery, but we fought them off, and Eveningspirits fine, and so are her kits."

"How about you?"Vixenlight asked

"Nothing, after the accident when Amberpaw died, nothing."Goldmist mewed.

"We should be going Thrushfire."Brakentail nodded, turned around and padded off.

"Come on, let's go back to camp."Nightmist mewed"Sunpaw must be tired"

It was true, the yellow apprentice was looking like her paws were dropping off.

"The cats going to the gathering are:Ravenwing, Grassflower, Leafstorm, Fallingflare, Skyflower, Silverleaf, Smoketail, Silktail, Seaflower, Wavepelt, Beachclaw, Patchpaw, Rainleaf, Cloudstar and myself."

"Wind clan has been free of twolegs, and the only problems we had, is the same as all of us."Driftingstar reported.

"We lost a warrior from Darkclan, but other then that, there have been no problems."The leader of Shadow clan, Fernstar mewed.

"Darkclan has not bothered us this moon, and Beachclaw has moved to the elders den."Cloudstar mewed.

"Beachclaw!Beachclaw!"the clans chanted.

"We also have two new apprentices, welcome, Lightpaw and Patchapaw!"Cloudstar mewed.

After the clans had finished chanting, Icestar, who had already had his turn mewed"The clans are going to fight Darkclan as one, we will still live in our own clans, but now, together, we are Fireclan!"

Silverwind:Fireclan was named in honer of...

Featherkit and Frostkit:Firestar!

Sandkit:You left me behind again!(Starts to argue)

Silverleaf:Read and review!

Characters left

Riverclan

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 1

Elders. 2

Shadowclan

Medicine cat plus apprentice

Warriors. 5

Queens. 1

Elders 3

Windclan

Deputy

Medicine cat apprentice

Warriors. 5

Queens. 1

Kits. 3

Elders. 5


	11. Chapter 10

Three moons later

"Okay, we start training today!"Autumnstream mewed at the middle of the clearing."We have to pick out our leaders before the next gathering, and we are starting now!Since Grassflower moved to the nursery and Leafstorm and Bluepool have moved to the elders den, we are three warriors down, but we are still strong!"the clan cheered, and Cloudstar padded out of her den.

"Wait, I have something to do first."Cloudstar mewed"Featherkit, Frostkit and Sandkit, please step forwards, until you earn your warrior name, featherkit, you will be known as featherpaw, Silverleafyou will mentor this apprentice, you have shown courage and patience during your apprentice ship, may you pass on these qualities to Featherpaw."

Silverleaf, shocked, made her way to Featherpaw and touched noses with her.

After Frostkit and Sandkit had been made apprentices, their mentors being Smoketail and Fireflower, Autumnstream went on.

"Skyflower, you take a group here, we need to design battle tactics, take who you need, train them, that's what your best at."Autumnstream mewed to her friend.

"Fallingflare, you take a group at the back end of the long clearing, train them to fight."then, she turned to Stormwing"Take a group of whoever you want, build another emergency nest on the tree next to the elders den."Stormwing looked shocked, and she quickly said"I'll send other cats to switch soon, take most of the apprentices, they will train later."Stormwing nodded, waved his tail to the apprentices, and thundered off into the forest to look for materials.

One day later

"Today's the day!"Nightmist mewed to Silverleaf, waking her from her sleep.

"Do you have to be so loud?"Silverleaf mewed as she lapped at the water in their den.

"Let's go"Smoketail mewed and led the way out.

"Okay, the leaders for the war will be..."Icestar mewed, looking down at the clan cats from the star tree.

"For battle plans:Skyflower and Nightmist of Thunderclan! "Cloudstar mewed

"For Riverclan:Shadepool!Honeymist!"Icestar yowled

"Shadowclan:Ferntail!Bronzeshine!"

"And Windclan:Featherfur and Pinefur!"Driftingstar announced

"The commanders are:Fallingflare, Thrushfire, Oakflower and Crystelwing!"

The leaders yowled together.

"All chosen commanders please come up to the star tree!You need to choose your second in commends!"Driftingstar mewed.

"Silverleaf and Smoketail!"

"Puddleclaw and Mossclaw!"

"Waspwing and Nightwhisper!"

"Vixenlight and Shellsong!"

"We will be victorious!"The leaders yowled.

"Fireclan!Fireclan!Fireclan!"The clans chanted, and then, four voices sounded in the clearing.

"Introducing your selves?Then so will we."Dark clan padded out slowly as they spoke, leaded by four cats.

"Lightningclaw, future leader of Thunderclan"a big yellow tabby tom at the front of them all mewed, his amber eyes cold.

"Streammist"a smaller, grey tabby standing slightly back mewed, trying to sound scary, but Silverleaf saw a hint of fear, but also sympathy and friendliness in her sky blue eyes."Future leader of Riverclan"

"Tornadoclaw"A big dark grey tom standing beside Lightningclaw mewed"Future leader of Windclam"

"Shadepelt."Another she cat, a small grey tabby,pressing her pelt to Streammist, uncertaincy gleaming in her blue eyes."Future leader of Shadow clan

"The clans fall today!"Lightningclaw yowled, and they attacked.

Silverleaf suddenly felt alive, and heard Fallingflare command"Fall into line!Warrior beside apprentice!"

Obediently, she fell in line beside Featherpaw, who's pelt was smeared in blood, and felt angry, how dare they hurt a apprentice with no battle training!

She led Featherpaw to a crack under the star tree, where the medicine cats waited"We'll take care of her"Flightpelt, medicine cat of Windclan mewed.

And Silverleaf ran back to the line, and Streammist crashed into her, Slverleaf pinned her down and mewed"Join us, you don't belong with them, I don't want to hurt you, get your sister and fight beside us, some cats might not trust you, but please try."Streammist nodded, relieved, and ran off.

Silverleaf saw Smoketail pinned down by Tornadoclaw, who was clawing at her fur, and Silverleaf felt anger rush through her, how dare these cats invade her home!She clawed Tornadowclaws pelt furiously, he leaped off Smoketail, hissed at Silverleaf and started to charge towards her, she met his paws, blow for blow and he started to flee, but Silverleaf was fast, she pinned him down, put her claws at his neck and snarled"Surrender!You have no right to invade our homes, you have no right to force your litter mates to do what they don't want to, you have no right to attack the innocent!"the words tumbled out of Silverleaf like a river, and the cats nearest stopped to watch"You should be ashamed of your selves, you fight to kill, you should be afraid of us, you fight by anger, and that is weak, when we fight, we fight with loyalty to our clan mates, loyalty to the warrior code, that is stronger then fighting with your claws and teeth filled with lust for revenge!"She gestured to the cats behind her with her tail"The cats loyal to the warrior code fight with their determination to protect their do you fight for?You fight with blood lust, you fight with the thoughts to kill, you fight for FUN!Surrender!"She snarled, her anger blazing like fire in her usually calm green eyes.

"Surrender!"She growled again.

"We surrender"Tornadoclaw chocked out with hatred in his eyes"But this isn't over!"Then he turned and fled, with the rest of the cats streaming behind him.

Smoketail:Wow Silverleaf, you should control your temper

Silverleaf:I guess, but I got them to flee didn't I?

Nightmist:I guess

Featherpaw:Read

Frostpaw:And

Sandpaw:I'm last again!

Featherpaw:You still have the strength to fight?

Frostpaw:Review


	12. Chapter 11

Nightleaf of the Lawling clan:Stop being so annoying!And my day was not very good thanks to you!

Skystar5:Yeah, I love them too!

Cinderstar377:You rock too!

xScarclawx:Thanks!

Leopard101:sorry bout that!

Silverleaf looked out from the warrior den, it had been two moons since the fight with the dark forest, and the clan was coping well, even after the death of , who had become mates with Stormwing, even after all their fights in apprentice ship, had moved to the Streamfur and Shadepelt had joined thunder clan.

But peace had it's costs, Featherpaw had been injured badly, and Cloudstar had lost a life, all from Tornadoclaw, even Otterfoot had been killed by him when she was helping the other medecine had sworn to make him feel the pain all of his victims had felt.

Smoketail nodded, and Silverleaf padded out of the den, and picked a thrush for the two of them, as she padded in the nursery, Nightmist greeted her"Hi, is that thrush for us?"Silverleaf nodded, and put it down."How are you, Grassflower?"she asked the question in concern, Grassflower hadn't talked much when she came in, and she looked like she was in pain"Shall I get Rainleaf?"Grassflower didn't say anything, and suddenly tltrlet out a scream.

"I'll get Rainleaf!"Silverleaf ran out of the now bigger nursery and into the medicine cat den.

"Rainleaf!Grassflowers kitting!"Rainleaf bundled up some herbs and ran out, Silverleaf behind her, wondering why whenever she took food to the queens, they kitted, she must have some special effect.

Silverleaf lefted the nursery at Rainleafs orders and padded back to the warrior den, Ravenwing was pacing around anxiously, Goldmist was picking at a mouse halfheartedly, Mistlight and Stormwing were muttering in something with concerned expressions on t heir faces.

As the clan was about to go to sleep, Goldmist called out"Do you hear that?"

Silverleaf pricked her ears, she heard paws, a lot of paws

t"Darkclan!"Silkfur screeched in fear.

"Quick!Frostpaw, Sandpaw, get the elders back to their den, and stay guard in the hollow,Featherpaw, Fireflower!Guard the medicine cat den! Patchpaw, Lightpaw, guard the nursery with Ravenwing, don't let the kits get hurt!Fallingflare,t take Smoketail, Silverleaf, Goldmist, Mistlight, and Moonpaw on the front line!Skyflower!Take the rest in thet second line!I'll go with Fallingflare, get into position, now!"Autumnstream ordered.

The cats shot into position faster then bullets, their training paying off.

Silverleaf tensed beside Smoketail, checking that the elders were puonding for louder and louder, and then, swarms of cats led by Lightningclaw, they charged straight through the first line as if it didn't exist, and Silverleaf knew immediately that lines were no use in camp and with a brief glance at Autumnstream, her mentor understood"break into groups, drive them out,Skyflower!You know what to do next!"Skyflower nodded, and ran out of camp with her saw a big grey tabby climbing the tree to the elders den, and raced over, sick with worry as the tabby disappeared inside the hollow, she leaped in and hurled herself at the tabby as he was about to attack Frostpaw and Sandpaw who were covered in wounds, Silverleaf was mildly impressed that they had already taken down a warrior lying at the other end of the Silverleaf attacked the tabby, Beachclaw came down from the den to help, pp ;even though he was an elder, he could still clawed at the tabbies pelt and he shrieked in rage, Beachclaw nipped his forelegs, and Silverleaf climbed onto his back and clawed furiously until he fled, Silverleaf nodded to Beachclaw and slid down the oak.

Fallingflare was rounding them out of camp, and as they followed, Skyflowers patrol ambushed smiled, they had it under control, but she still sped over to help, when she reached them, she was surprised that everyone had stopped finally saw what had happened.

"How DARE you betray us!"Lightningclaw was screaming at Shadepelt, who he had pinned down.

"So what?Father and mother only cared about you and Tornadoclaw, you never told me and Streammist any battle plans because we were too"weak"and you barely cared when we were hurt, so we joined the clan cats, at least they actually have hearts, unlike YOU!"Shadepelt shot back.

Lightningclaw was shocked into silence, he wasn't used to his sister being so brave, and as he let go, Shadepelt slithered out of his grasp and ran back in shot his sisters a look of pure hatred, and called"Dark clan, retreat!"

After all the wounds has been treated, Cloudstar called the clan together.

"Today, two apprentices fought hard for their clan, Sunpaw, Moonpaw, please come foreword.

I, Cloudstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices, they have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their , Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the costs of your lives?"

"I do"Moonpaw replied, her tail twitching in excitement.

"I do."Sunpaw mewed, her eyes glowing.

"Then by the powers of Starclan , I give you your warrior names, Moonpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonshade, Starclan honors your speed and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan.

Sunpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sundapple, Starclan honors your kindness and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan."Cloudstar finished, pride shining in her eyes.

"Moonshade!Sundapple!Moonshade!Sundapple!"the clan cheered for the newest warriors.

And then, a shriek came from the nursery.

Silverwind:I bet you know what the shriek ment.

Silverleaf:Hint:Grassflower moved to the nursery a week before Nightmist.

Smoketail:And there was another two moons between the last chapter and this one.

Sandpaw:Yay, I'm first!Read

Frostpaw:and

Featherpaw:Review!


	13. Chapter 12

xScarclawx, Cinderstar377 ,Skystar5 and Mangoflame:Thanks for reviewing!

Silverwind:Ahhhhhhhhhh!The cats drank coffeeeeeeee!

Cats:We want coffeeeeeeee!(Chasing after Silverwind)

Silverwind:Ahhhhhhhhhh!Help!

"I name the light grey tabby she cat Stormkit, after you"Nightmist licked Stormwings cheek.

"let's name the black tom Birdkit, he has lighter swirls like feathers."Stormwing mewed.

"And the amber she kit Amberkit."Nightmist mewed.

Silverleaf leaded Lightpaw, Patchpaw, Featherpaw, Frostpaw and Sandpaw on an apprentice patrol, the were checking the Shadowclan border.

"Can you smell that?"Frostpaw paused to smell the air, and immediately paled."Get back to camp!"Then, suddenly, just as she reconized Darkclans scent, a white tom leaped on Frostpaw, and Silverleaf got a vision of Amberpaw dying the same way.

She leapt over to Frostpaw and pushed off the tom, who snarled in annoyance, then, four more Darkclan warriors came, and Silverleaf ordered"Sandpaw!Go get help!Warriors, tail to tail!"

They were losing the battle, even though they had more cats, Dark clan had fully trained warriors, without backup, they would soon be dead.

Just as Silverleaf was about to retreat, something wet and cold landed on her !the Dark clan warriors stared up in shock, and Thunderclan took the chance to attack, Lightpaw and Frostpaw hurled themselves at a huge warrior, Featherpaw took on a smaller one while Patchpaw grappled with a white she cat, then, a voice split through the chaos,"Thunderclan!Attack!"

Mistlight, Goldmist, and Ravenwing leapt into the fray, lead by Fallingflare, there wasn't much fighting after that, and Thunderclan went back home, triumphant.

"Ouch!"Silverleaf mewed as Rainleaf put marigold on her scratches, then Cloudstar called the clan together.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Sky oak!

Today, five apprentices fought hard for their clan, I proudly present to you the newest warriors of Thunderclan.

I give you:Lightbreeze!Patchfur!Feathercloud!Frostsong!And Sandclaw!"

"Lightbreeze!Patchfur!Feathercloud!Frostsong!Sandclaw!"The clan chanted, yowling their happiness up to Starclan.

Feathercloud padded up to her proudly,"thank you for teaching me!"She mewed, her eyes shining in happiness

"Your welcome, you deserve it!"Silverleaf replied, pride bubbling in her heart.

"The cats going to the gathering are:Goldmist, Fallingflare, Skyflower, Cometleaf, Ravenwing, Silverleaf, Smoketail, Seaflower and Wavepelt."

"I am sad to announce that my deputy, Shellpool has moved to the elders den"Icestar mewed.A grey she cat sitting in the crowd dipped her head to Icestar.

"the new deputy of Riverclan is Honeymist!"Icestar yowled.

A yellow she cat ducked her head in embarrassment, as the clans chanted her name.

Icestar stepped back and Cloudstar padded forwards.

"We have new warriors!Lightbreeze, Patchfur, Feathercloud, Frostleaf and Sandclaw are sitting vigil, so they couldn't come."

After all the leaders had finished another voice came from the tree.

"Long time no see"Tigerstar mewed."If you don't surrender to us in three days, we will force you, it is a fight you can't win, so why not surrender your selves now?You are divided, Darkclan works as one, you can't win."

"We will never surrender!We fight as one, we are Fireclan!"The leaders yowled.

"Very well, name yourselves after that Firestar?Your already dead, if you still dont surrender in three days, it is war."Tigerstar leaped of the tree and disappeared in the shadows.

Then, chaos broke out.

Feathercloud:You know what to do!

Frostleaf:Read

Sandclaw:(without complaining!)And

...

Feathercloud:Whose going to say review?

...

Lightbreeze:(Popping out of nowhere in Tigerstar suit)Review!

Feathercloud, Frostleaf, and Sandclaw(I'm last again!):Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!Its Tigerstar!

I made a forum!If you want to give me cats, go there!Here's the myforums/Silverwind1313/4131923/ 


	14. Chapter 13

Silverwind:Should I change my name to Silverleaf1313?Vote on my poll!

Please also check out my new forum, website in the last chapter, create characters for this story, or roleplay!(But you have to create cats for the clan first.)

third cats POV

"When the first battle starts, Shadowclan will help us, Windclan and Riverclan will help defend the camps and build a new, big camp for all clans, and they'll have herbs 's, thats enough isn't it?"Fallingflare mewed.

The warriors were debating in the clearing in the warrior den, every cat was tired, but it was needed.

"But Shadowclan isn't that familiar with our territory, maybe we should have two lines at the border, we're all familiar at the territory there."Goldmist argued.

"Yeah, we should fight there, we'll all be sure footed there, and Shadowclan warriors will fight with more confidence."Sandclaw agreed, he seemed to agree with everything Goldmist mewed.

"But we'll have too redesign everything!"Patchfur gestured to the leaves on the ground.

"It'll be worth it if we fight better there."Silverleaf mewed,"I say we give it a try."

"I agree"Frostleaf mewed.

"I still think we should fight in our territory"Fallingflare shot back

"What do you think Autumnstream?"Smoketail mewed, Cloudstar had left her in charge, she trusted them to figure everything out, while

she was meeting with the other leaders.

"I think we should at least give it a shot. Skyflower?"Autumnstream asked her only second in command that hadn't given an opinion yet.

Skyflower nodded"I guess, Fallingflare?"

"I guess, if you insist, but only for you!"He nuzzled Skyflowers cheek.

Silverleaf cleared her throut"Um...We're not finished yet"

The two of them snapped back to attention, and Autumnstream went on"now, groups or lines?"

"Groups"Ravenwing mewed immediantly.

"Why?"Feathercloud asked,"We've always fought in lines."

"If we get divided, we'll still be strong in groups"Ravenwing explained.

"He's got a point"Moonshade mewed.

"We could have two lines at first, and slowly send out groups to trap them in a circle."Sundapple suggested, her gifts as a battle planer kicking in.

"That's a good solution"Mistlight mewed

"It should work well."Smoketail agreed.

"We should give it a try."Skyflower mewed.

"So, all in favor?"Autumnstream mewed.

All the cats nodded and waved their tails."We'll train on that tomorrow, or maybe try it on invaders."Autumnstream went on.

"But we only have two days left, Darkclan wouldn't send out warriors so close to a battle."Streammist mewed.

"Shadepelt nodded"They don't want to sap their strength."

"So, let's just try our best in training"Skyflower summed up.

Fallingflare mewed"So, that's enough for today, We'll kee-"He got cut off by five kits, charging into the den.

"Sorry!"Nightmist and Grassflower ran in"They ran out by themselves!"

"Now, say sorry!"Grassflower mewed to the kits, now sitting in a straight line.

"Sorry"the kits muttered

"It's fine, we were finishing anyway."Autumnstream mewed.

"The queens dipped their heads, and padded out, the kits trailing behind.

"Okay, everyone, back to your dens, we need to keep our strength up. "Fallingflare finished.

Silverleafs POV

"Its time for training!"Silverleaf mewed to Smoketail, who swatted her with her tail."I was having a really good dream!"Smoketail protested

"Come on, the dawn patrol caught loads of fresh kill."Silverleaf prompted Smoketail.

Smoketail groaned and sat up, lapping some water from the pool.

"Take your time, I'll take something to Nightmist."Silverleaf mewed.

She picked a shrew from the fresh kill pile and padded over to the nursery, the kits weren't even messing around, as if the sensed that something bad was going to happen.

"Hi!"Silverleaf mewed cheerfully, trying to break through the tension."We're trying out a new battle style, maybe if your mothers agree, you can watch, after all, you'll have to fight when your apprentices."

Immediately, the kits started squeaking loudly

"Can we go?"Icekit asked hopefully.

"Please?"Amberkit mewed.

"We'll be good!"mewed Birdkit.

"And we'll be apprentices soon!"Stormkit squeaked

"We'll do anything you say!"Swiftkit added.

"Well...Anything to shut you up, you'll have to promise to be good!"Nightmist mewed.

"We promise!"

"Come on then."Silverleaf flicked her tail.

"Okay, stay here, you can't run around, and no getting other cats paws!"Silverleaf told the kits.

"Okay, Fallingflare, you and Skyflower are the team leaders, I'll supervise, Skyflower, you choose first, Fallingflare, your Dark clan, Skyflower, your Thunder clan."Autumnstream stepped back next to the kits, who were staring with their eyes elders, who were sitting next to them, had curled their tails around the kits to keep them from escaping.

"Goldmist"She padded over.

"Ravenwing"He bounded off.

"Stormwing"Stormwing broke away.

"Cometleaf"Cometleaf walked over.

"Silverleaf"Silverleaf padded over to Skyflower.

"Mistlight"

"Sundapple"Wise choice, Silverleaf thought, they needed planers.

"Fireflower"

"Smoketail"Silverleaf heaved a sigh of relief as her sister stopped next to her.

"Frostleaf"

"Feathercloud."

"Patchfur"

"Shadepool"

"Moonshade"

"Streammist"

"Lightbreeze"

"Sandclaw"

"Alright, Skyflower, your at the side closer to the round clearing, don't let them get in, Fallingflare, your at the opposite side, trying to get to the clearing, Skyflower, try to get to the tree at the other side, cats who get held down too long are ,you do the honors"Autumnstream mewed.

Rainleaf nodded, and mewed"You have one minute to decide you battle plans!All claws will be sheathed"

"We leave three to keep guard, another three to try get to the tree, the rest, get into a line and try push them back, also to give the three cover, Streammist, Moonshade and Stormwing, keep the clearing guarded, Smoketail, Silverleaf and Sundapple, go ahead, the rest, get into line."Skyflower ordered.

"Begin!"Rainleaf yowled

Silverleaf beckoned to her teammates with her tail, and climbed up a tree as Skyflowers line clashed with the other team.

Silverleaf jumped from tree to tree, scouting ahead, once they reached the tree closest to the one they had to get, she stopped."Now what?We can't jump over."

"We could make a run for it."Smoketail suggested.

"No, they would take us down, they have five guards."Sundapple reasoned.

"Skyflowers almost there, we could wait."Silverleaf mewed.

"No, look at the guards, their all at the front, they only patrol the back sometimes, so, we wait till they patrol the back, and go back to the front, then we go."mewed Sundapple.

"Sundapple, your a genius, you'll play an important part in this war, your eyes for weaknesses are super sharp."Silverleaf mewed.

Sundapple flatened her ears in embarressment, and mewed"Look, Frostleafs patrolling the back."

"Now!"Sundapple mewed, and climbed down the tree, sticking to the shadows.

Then Silverleaf ran out, everyones attention was fixed in Skyflowers group, they were close, closer...

Silverleaf saw Patchfur speeding past Moonshade, and Slverleaf poured on the speed, Frostleaf was bracing herself at the front of the tree, at the last second, Silverleaf leaped over Frostleafs head and touched the tree.

Immediately, cheers from Skyflowers line came, and Fallingflare dipped his head in defeat.

"Skyflowers group wins!"Rainleaf announced.

"Now, go rest, the battle starts at midnight, Darkclan knows the place we've chose, and so does Shadowclan, we'll tell them them about the new tactics when the battle starts, Sundapple, if you have any new ideas, don't hesitate to tell us"Autumnstream commanded"Cloudstar will meet us there."

~Midnight~

"Autumnstream mewed "Come on" Skyflower, Stormwing, Fireflower and Patchfur were staying to guard the camp, so they would have a few reinforcements, then, they padded out of camp.

~At battle field~

"Are you sure your not backing out?"Tornadoclaw asked

"Never"Cloudstar replied, at the middle of the line.

"Then, Dark clan, ATTACK!"


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

The battle was like a dream.

Silverleaf stood next to Smoketail, they covered each others backs, protecting each other."Help!"Lightbreeze shrieked, pinned down by a Darkclan warrior, Feathercloud bounded over to help, and Silverleaf turned back to her opponent, slashing at the brown tabby's shoulder sand sent him running back in to the crowd.

"Idiots!"A black she cat snarled, her eyes were full of rage, and she fought mercilessly, but even with the murderous glint in her eyes, and the scars across her pelt, she was beautiful, and Silverleaf knew she was looking at the queen of Dark clan, Tigerstars mate, she knew why Tigerstar loved her.

Silverleaf streaked towards her, leaping up and crashed down on Darkwing, the queen staggered, but managed not to collapse, and tried to roll her over, but Silverleaf was exepecting it, and rolled along with Darkwing, pinning her under.

Darkwing snarled angrily, clawed her belly, and Silverleaf leaped off.

The two circled each other like tigers, waiting for the other to make the first move, Silverleaf darted over and aimed at her muzzle, but at the last second, she crouched and clawed her forelegs, pushing Darkwing Darkwing was on the ground, winded, Silverleaf saw her chance, she pinned Darkwing down, remembering to pin her hind legs, and put her claws at her neck.

"Retreat or your queen dies!"Silverleaf yowled.

Around her, the fighting stopped, and Tornadoclaw stepped out."Darkwing?"He asked.

Darkwing tried to slither out, but Silverleaf held her down."Retreat!"She snarled again, this time, more threatening.

"Fine, but you'll regret it, I swear it!"Tornadoclaw growled.

"Just go, Tornadoclaw"Streammist mewed.

"Darkclan, retreat!"Silverleaf let go of Darkwing, and she followed,throwing a last hateful look at them, running off.

Then, a shriek came from the other side of the battle field"Cometleaf!"

Silverleaf paled, and ran over, her mother was lying on the ground, breathing faintly, large gashes on her sides, Rainleaf was patting cobwebs on the wounds, chewing up marigold, cleansing the other scratches...

Silverleaf stayed at her mothers side for all the time, Smoketail beside her, until Cometleafs breathing slowed, and finally stopped, just as the run rose.

Smoketail collapsed immediately, first Snowpaw, then Amberpaw, and now, Cometleaf.

Silverleaf stared, grief stricken, at the horizon, memories coursing through her, Cometleaf looking proudly at all six of them when the became apprentices;Cometleaf comforting them, trying to stay strong for the four sisters sakes on the day Snowpaw and Amberpaw died;Cometleaf cheering at their warrior ceromonies.

"Stay strong"a voice whispered in her ear, "Snowpaw and Amberpaw would want you to be"

Silverleaf immediately knew it was Cometleaf,and nuzzled Smoketail,"come on, sister, let's go help Rainleaf."

~Back in camp~

Silverleaf staggered to the warriors den, tired after a long night of sitting vigil.

"Get some rest"Mistlight mewed, pressing her nose into Silverleafs fur briefly, and guided Nightmist, and her kits who had insisted on staying for the vigil, partly to comfort their mother, and partly because they really loved Cometleaf as well, to the nursery.

Silverleaf sank into her nest, falling asleep instantly.

~In long clearing in camp~

~The next day~

"Me and Cloudstar thought you need some cheering up, so me made up a game, one cat has to count to one hundred while the others hide, the cat counts at the elders tree, and once the cat finishes counting, it go's to search for the others, if it sees one, it says the cats name and go's to touch the tree, if the cat touches the tree first, the other one is out, if the cat who got caught touches the tree first, it is safe.A cat can run out to touch the tree with out being caught as well."Autumnstream mewed.

Silverleafs spirits lifted somehow when she heard about the game.

"Now, who wants to be the catcher first?"Autumnstream asked.

"I will!"Goldmist mewed.

"Kay, now go count!The others:Go hide!"Autumnstream mewed.

Silverleaf ran towards the nursery, ducking through the brambles beside, she emerged in a pretty clearing she had found when she was an apprentice, she didn't share it with anyone, so it was a good hiding place, she could also see through a few small holes in the thick brambles, so she could also judge when to used to come here whenever she was upset, like the day her sisters shook off the sad thoughts, she told herself that she was playing a game, not grieving.

Peering through the brambles, she saw Goldmist yowl"Frostleaf!"And run towards the oak, touching it first,and Frostleaf went to sit beside Rainleaf.

Goldmist took of to search in the warriors den, and Silverleaf took her chance.

She sped out, passing by Goldmist who whirled around in surprise and taking off after her, passing Rainleaf who cheered her on, and reached the tree.

"Yes!"Silverleaf yowled.

Goldmist dipped her head in defeat,and went off to search again.

Next, Feathercloud made it, then Smoketail, Sandclaw lost(Though Silverleaf suspected it was on purpose, he had been staring at Goldmist),Skyflower ran out side by side with her mate, Fallingflare, but Fallingflare was a bit too slow, Mistlight made it, Moonshade wasn't as lucky, Stormwing lost as well, Ravenwing won, Lightbreeze got caught, and finally, Goldmist called out"Free!"

Patchfur,Autumnstream and Sundapple came out with big smiles on their faces.

"All right, the ones who lost, do the elements!"(Sort of like paper scissors rock, but with ice, water and name, I know.)Autumnstream ordered.

"Sandclaws catcher!"Frostleaf mewed.

Silverleaf felt all the sadness melt away around her, and she let herself go with the flow, putting all her heart into the game.

Then, a cat with its flanks covered in blood sped into the clearing"Help!We can't take them on, Shadowclans still recovering, we need your help, please!"

So much for being happy.

Smoketail:No...Cometleaf!

Silverleaf :Cheer up, shes happy in Starclan.

Smoketail:No...Amberpaw...

Silverleaf:Shes with Cometleaf

Smokeleaf:No...Snowpaw...

Silverleaf:...

Feathercloud:Cheer up!

Stormkit:Read

Birdkit:and

Swiftkit:Review!


	16. Chapter 15

Silverwind:Sorry this ones short!

"Autumnstream!Lead a patrol to help them, Fallingflare, you lead another one to ambush them, Skyflower, you stay at camp, guard it with Moonshade and Sandclaw, hold it at all costs!"Cloudstar ordered"I'll go with Fallingflare, now, choose your cats, and go!"  
The Windclan cat that had come for help nodded in thanks.  
"Silverleaf!Your coming with me, I want you to give the orders on the battle field, Cloudstar knows that you can lead, so she wants you to lead in this battle."Autumnstream told her.  
"But I can't!Your our leader!"Silverleaf protested.  
"You can"Autumnstream mewed softly"I chose you to be one of my second in commands for a reason, I saw the leading qualities in you, and I saw loyalty, if you can still stand strong after your mothers death, you can do this."  
Silverleaf almost turned and ran at the thought of her mother, but Cometleaf whispered in her ear"Stay strong", and Silverleaf stood up straight"I won't let you down."  
Autumnstreams eyes shone with pride"Lead them with honor."She turned and padded towards Greystream(Did anyone notice that Greystream disappeared for a long time?I only noticed now).  
Silverleaf took a deep breath, and padded over to the entrance where some others were waiting.

~At another battlefield~

The River and Windclan cats were losing.  
Darkclan had them trapped in a circle, and bodies littered the ground.  
Rainleaf immediately went to go help the other medicine cats, who had taken cover under the roots of a tree.

The Thunderclan cats crouched at the top of a hill, looking at the battle, stunned, until Autumnstream yowled"Attack!"  
Silverleaf ran into the chaos, and spun around, slashing and biting wildly, desperate to avenge her mothers yowled out orders every now and then,they were trying to close Darkclan in a circle, but their warriors seemed endless, and the clan cats were getting disadvantage was that Darkclan didn't care who they killed, and the clans fought to the warrior one moment, she was next to Greystream, then, she was alone again in a tussle with two smaller cats, apprentices, by the looks of them, she slashed at ones shoulder, and nipped the others foreleg, bringing the second one, a white she cat down, then Silverleaf turned back to the grey tom, and bared her teeth in a snarl, he tried to dart forwards, but Silverleaf was fast, she leaped back, and immediately shot forwards onto his back, she churned her hind legs furiously, and he sped out of her grasp and into the trees.

Silverleaf shouted"Keep the line!Round them up!  
She slowly led them into a circle, but the Darkclan cats kept fighting back ferociously, and the clan cats were getting more tired by the second.  
"Where's Cloudstar?"Autumnstream asked her, they were fighting side by side,"I don't know!"Silverleaf answered, biting her opponents leg.  
Autumnstream looked at her in worry"I haven't seen her since the battle started, where IS she?"  
Silverleaf shook her head in confusion,"I haven't seen her either"  
The two of them parted, and Silverleaf saw Smoketail losing against two toms, and sped over to help, she knocked the grey one over first, and clawed the others ear, then, the grey one recovered, and reared up, slashing angrily, Silverleaf copied his movements, and slowly beat him back, step by step, the stinging of her other wounds faded into numbness, and she fought harder, slashing his shoulder, and the tom fled.

She turned to help Smoketail, and saw that her sister had also beat her opponent, then, Silverleaf saw a horrifying sight, Feathercloud was backed against a tree, warriors on either side of her, her grey pelt was soaked I'm blood, and one of her ears were torn.  
Silverleaf felt a rush of anger course through her, she was tired of cats picking on her apprentice.  
She fought through the waves of cats, and angrily, she leaped over Featherclouds attackers and faced them"Pick on some cat your own size!"  
"Then, we might as well pick on you"The two of them leaped towards her, and Silverleaf ducked, then climbed a tree, the two of them followed her up, and Silverleaf stood ready, the first cat who climbed up got a mouth full of leaves trying to bite her, and was hanging on the edge of the branch when the second cat got up, the second got the honor of trying to stand on the very tip of the branch, and sadly, failed.

When Silverleaf got down the from the tree, Autumnstream yowled out"Keep the line!"and Siverleaf backed up next to Moonshade, her blue eyes full of fear and her flank covered in blood. Silverleaf felt sympathy for the grey she cat, she had to fight in a war only a bit after she was made a warrior, Silverleaf pressed against Moonshades pelt for a brief moment and turned back to the battle.  
Immediately, Silverleaf knew something was wrong, the clan cats closer to the center of the the battle field all wore horrified expressions, while the cats of the dark forest were looking smug, she looked at Autumnstream, who had on a look of they got to the middle, Silverleaf looked at the body, and one by one, horrified pairs of eyes turned to Autumnstream.  
Icestar dipped his head"All hail Autumnstream, child of Seaflower and Wavepelt, deputy of Thunderclan,you are now Autumnstar,-a leader"

Silverwind:I kind of copied that from Percy Jackson and the olympians, they say the same thing(almost) when demigods are claimed.  
Sandclaw(I'm first!):Read  
A very beat up Feathercloud:Aaaaaannnnnnnnddddddd  
Frostleaf:Review!


	17. Chapter 16

Cloudstars white pelt was red with blood, her blue eyes wide open, staring at the sky, a long cut stretching from her neck to her tail, just like how Tigerstar died in the legends.

Greystream stared at her sisters body, she had lost Cometleaf a few days ago, and now, Cloudstar was also gone.

There was a few moments of silence, and then, Greystream leaped towards the dark forest warrior that had killed her sister, claws out stretched. And with one strike, she had him pinned to the ground, and was churning her hind claws furiously, blood and fur had become a pile behind them, and Greystream was finally pulled off.

Dark forest cats crowded around, and Lightningclaw glared at them "our work here is done, let's go."

The clan cats stayed for a while, until Autumnstream mewed "Lets go home."

Thunderclan followed their leader back to the forest, but a grey and brown tortoiseshell she cat caught up to them and dipped her head "Thank you, without you, we would never have won."

"Your welcome Softriver"Autumnstream replied,"I hear you were made deputy when Thrushfire died, right?"

She nodded, her deep blue eyes clouded in sorrow,"He was my mate, and now, he'll never see our kits."

Silverleaf padded over to Softriver"He'll be watching over them from Starclan"

Softriver sighed, and dipped her head again, then ran off.

~Round clearing, midnight~

Silverleaf watched as the elders came back from burying Cloudstar, their eyes cloudy with grief and Autumnstream padded in after them, leaping onto the Skymaple as a leader for the first time."I have received my nine lives."She mewed.

The clan erupted in to cheers,"Autumnstar!Autumnstar!Autumnstar!"

Autumnstar mewed"now, I must choose my new deputy. Skyflower shall make the clan strong when I am gone."

"Skyflower!Skyflower!Skyflower"The clan chanted enthusiastically.

Skyflower dipped her head to the clan, and turned back to Autumnstar

"Swiftkit and Icekit have reached six moons, and are to start training today.

Swiftkit, you will now be known as Swiftpaw, your mentor shall be Fallingflare, you are ready for another apprentice, pass on everything you know to Swiftpaw."The two touched noses.

"Icekit, you will be known as Icepaw, Greystream, your ready for an apprentice, teach her to be a wonderful warrior."

"Icepaw!Swiftpaw! Icepaw! Swiftpaw!"

"Get some rest, battle training tomorrow!"

The clan cheered, and broke off into smaller groups.

Silverleaf padded into her den for an early night, she flopped down, and instantly fell asleep, hoping to finally get some rest.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

She was in a deep abyss, next to a white she cat that looked like she was made out of pure light, her silver eyes glowed with looked at Silverleaf, and smiled kindly"Hello dear, I've been waiting to meet you, it took me very long to store enough power. I trust that you know who I am?"

Silverleaf looked at the she cat, thinking hard, and finally thought of the answer "You're Starlight, one of the cats that made the clans come together, mother of Thunder, Shadow, Sky, Wind, River, and Star."

"Me and my king. That is right, I bought you here today to give you information. Do you know why I'm here?"

Silverleaf looked around, and realized that the queen of Starclan shouldnt be in a prison."Ummmmm... I guess that you were captured? But that shouldn't be possible!"

"It is possible, I was a fool to be so close to the border when we are at war. Listen Silverleaf(which Silverleaf thought wasn't necessary, because she couldn't do anything else), I was captured because of a prophesy, it go's like this:

When the lights are gone, Darkness shall come

Fire and Water, shall choose it's path

The Wings of Ice will break the cage

While The Pool of Snow might unleash its rage.

The elements will choose their side,

And they will make the decision to save or to die.

The lights mean me and my king, while Darkness is the lord of the dark forest, imprisoned by Starclan eons ago, but now, he is breaking out, you have to guide the cats in the prophesy, one is already born, the rest, I do not know."Starlight mewed.

Silverleaf just nodded weakly, and dipped her head."Will they all be in Thunderclan?"She asked.

"You will find out when the clans live together as Fireclan."Stardust mewed curtly" Good luck " And the dream passed through the wall and into another prison, inside, was a yellow tom with deep blue eyes. This was the king of Starclan, Sunclaw.

"Silverleaf"He greeted her simply.

Silverleaf nodded in reply.

"I bought you here merely to wish you good luck, as my dear Starlight already told you all you need to know. Now, you must go see what we are up against. Good luck."Sunclaw mewed.

Suddenly, she was at the surface of a lake so deep, she could only see black, then, the dream went under. She sank for so long, she lost track of time, then, she was descending through hard rock, then, dirt, until she finally stopped in a tiny chamber. In one corner was a tiny puddle of water that was leaking through the top, and on the other, was a mouse. The cat in the prison was a pure black tom, no, not pure black. Pure darkness, his eyes were like black holes, sucking her in, and tempting her to die at his feet, and this was in dream form. As she watched, he shot up,and put a hole in the roof, he was rising slowly, and Silverleaf realized that nothing would stop it from getting out. Then, her dream popped back to the surface, and was facing a breathtaking black she cat with deep blue eyes. She glared at her with much hatred, and mewed"I am Shadeflower, you wish to dream about your enemies? I don't agree." she held up claws, claws of darkness, and slashed through her dream, leaving her to wake up in her nest, her head filed with images of horror.

Silverwind:Please check out my forum! And vote on my poll!Pm me for the web!

Swiftpaw:Read

Icepaw:and

Feathercloud, Sandclaw and Frostleaf:How come we don't get to say it?

Icepaw:your to old.

Swiftpaw:review!


	18. Chapter 17

sorry it took me so long! I was just so busy

Silverleaf padded out of her den to think, running through all the names in Thunderclan, trying to find out which one was already born.

Autumnstar?No

Ravenwing? No Raven in the prophecy.

Fallingflare? Maybe, there was a fire in the prophecy

Greystream? No

How about her apprentice?

Icepaw? Yes! The wings of ice shall break the cage!

Satisfied, Silverleaf went back in the warriors den

Slipping inside the den, Silverleaf thought that every cat would still be asleep, but she was greeted by a frenzy of cats in the middle, tucked in the middle was Patchfur, and as Silverleaf watched, Mistlight and Sundapple lead Smoketail out of the den.

"Well? Say it!"Ravenwing muttered to Patchfur, the tom swallowed, and mewed quietly"I wnat to be mtaes wtih yuo"

"What?"Smoketail mewed.

"Oh, I'll translate, he likes you and wants to be mates with you."Moonshade mewed.

Silverleafs jaw dropped, and Smoketail slowly padded towards Patchfur.

"Took you long enough."Smoketail purred, and Silverleaf announced, "Give them some space, let's get ready for patrols and Nightmists kits ceremony."

The cats padded out, just as Autumnstar stepped out of her den.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the Sky maple for a clan meeting!"

Birdkit, Amberkit and Stormkit rushed out of the nursery and stared up at the maple, their eyes wide.

"Birdkit, Amberkit, and Stormkit, you have reached six moons, and are ready to start training.

Birdkit, until you become a warrior, you shall be called Birdpaw.

Goldmist, you shall mentor this apprentice, pass on your patience and fighting skills on to Birdpaw.

Amberkit, until you become a warrior, you shall be named Amberpaw, your mentor shall be... Silverleaf.

Silverleaf, you are ready for another apprentice, you have trained Feathercloud well, and I hope you do the same to Amberpaw."

Silverleaf touched noses with her apprentice, and suddenly felt a rush of protectiveness, she would not let this cat die before she became a warrior, she would not let Snowpaw and the first Amberpaw down.

"Stormkit, and until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Stormpaw, Sundapple, you are ready for your first apprentice, pass on all you know to Stormpaw."

"Birdpaw!Amberpaw!Stormpaw!"

" Now, Skyflower, please do the patrols."Autumnstar finished.

"All patrols leave after a meal! We can do no good if we are hungry. Ravenwing, please take a border patrol to the Windclan border, take Feathercloud, Patchfur and Nightmist.

Are you okay to go immediately back to your duties Nightmist?"She asked, Nightmist nodded, and Skyflower went on.

"Silverleaf, please take a hunting patrol on the lake side-"

"Sorry, I have to take Amberpaw on a tour, maybe I could catch up later?"Silverleaf asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course."Skyflower mewed."Smoketail, you take that then, Greystream, Icepaw and Fireflower shall go with you.

Fallingflare, patrol the Shadowclan border, maybe catch some prey while you'll at it. Take Swiftpaw, Sandclaw and Mistlight.

Stormwing, take Moonshade, Lightbreeze, and Frostleaf to go help build Fireclan camp."Skyflower finished.

"Come on."Silverleaf mewed to Amberpaw,"Let's go on a tour of the territory, after that, do you want to hunt, or go help build Fireclan camp with me? We have to go sooner or later."

"Can we hunt first, then go help?"Amberpaw asked.

"Sorry, only one choice."

"Build"Amberpaw decided.

"Let's go."Silverleaf mewed.

The two of the padded through the forest until they got to the lake, and after telling Amberpaw about the clans, the two padded towards the place for Fireclan camp. A place in a large clearing, that thet had to squeeze between a small space between two rocks walk through a tunnel, to get to the camp, it was well protected, but it also ment they needed a lot of emergency exits.

Amberpaw stepped into the camp, and mewed, "wow."

It was beautiful, the dens were in trees, floting in the river that surrounded them, resting on the ground, everywhere, each den was made for three, and cats could choose which den to sleep in.

Silverleaf called to her apprentice, who was still staring at the camp, awestruck, and made her way towards the biggest tree in camp, which had a lot of dens in it.

"We'll know what we're doing today soon,"she mewed to Amberpaw. they climbed up to the first branch, which was thick and wide, perfect for a den.

She hopped onto it, made sure Amberpaw was coming, and called, "Stormwing! We're here to help!"

Stormwing poked out his head from one of the dens, "Shadepool of Riverclan is in charge today!"Silverleaf nodded, and mewed to Amberpaw, "come on, lets get some work done."

The two of them made their way to the river, and a dark grey she cat greeted them.

"Silverleaf, I'm glad your here, is this your new apprentice?"Shadepool asked brightly.

"Yes she is, Amberpaw, meet Shadepool front line fighter of Riverclan""

Shadepool dipped her head and mewed, "I sent a team to look for more ferns, do you want to catch up or help with a new den in the river? Your quite good at swimming, and its shallow enough at this time of the season for Amberpaw to help."

"I'll help build, fine with you, Amberpaw?"Silverleaf mewed.

Amberpaw nodded, eyes dancing with excitement.

"Let's go then, which side do you want us to be on?"Silverleaf asked.

"West, we need about two more."

Silverleaf nodded in thanks, and padded of, Amberpaw at her heels.

"Careful"Silverleaf warned Amberpaw as they stepped in the river, "it's slippery, follow me, I'll show you where we're working."

Silverleaf walked along the river until she reached a place clear of dens downstream, it was one of the best places in the camp, and it was surrounded by willow trees for relaxing.

"alright, the supplies are over at the bank, we'll put the ones we need at the side of one of the big stones over there, since the den will be right on top of the rock."

The two picked up long willow branches first, and piled them on the rock, and were starting to make the structure when Moonshade and a Riverclan cat who introduced himself as Mossclaw came to help.

~I skipped the boring process of building the den~

"Finished!"Amberpaw flopped down to the ground while Silverleaf looked at her in amusement, "Let's go see how Stormwings doing."

As they made their way to the tree, Silverleaf saw dark grey shape clining on the edge of the branch, his claws already slipping off.

"Stormwing?"She murmured

"HELP!"He called

So so sorry it took me so long! This will be the last update for a bit, I'm working on my other story, Pain. Go check it out!


	19. AN

It's okay, don't panic, I'm not discontinuing the story.

I made a forum, and the link is at the bottom, and it's a roleplay forum.

please go!

myforums/Silverwind1313/4131923/


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen.

The moon shone into the forest, lighting up a lone figure sitting at a riverbank, the cat stared up at the moon, replaying the events of that day.

Stormwing falling from the tree, the cats who carried him to the medicine den, the waiting through the night for news, the medicine cat shaking his head. The moment he did, Silverleaf had fled to the forest, Nightmists howl of misery, tearing through the silence behind her.

"Maybe it's all a dream, "she murmured, "maybe when I go back to camp, nothing would have happened."

"First sign of madness, talking to your own head."a sly voice came from the shadows.

In one second, Silverleaf had leapt up, slid out her claws, and dropped into a crouch."who's there?"

"Tut tut, short term memory." A she cat stepped out from the shadows, a very pretty one, pure black with blue eyes that twinkled, not like the way Cloudstars used to, but with the sort that radiated power and anger.

"You!"Silverleaf glared at her, this she cat was horribly familiar, she had the same face of the one Silverleaf had seen in her dream, the one who had faced her with so much hatred.

"Me"she mewed simply, "lets not waste time speaking, I need to get back to my mates prison, and help my dear kits plan the battle."

Shadeflower leapt at Silverleaf, who rolled instinctively to a side, and toppled towards the river, she righted herself, and lunged back at Shadeflower, who dodged the attack, Silverleaf soon realized that she would never beat Shadeflower like this, her energy was sapping away, and Shadeflower was showing no sign of tiring soon.

Deciding that she had only one chance, Silverleaf crouched and feinted towards Shadeflowers ears, as the she cat ducked, Silverleaf, counting on her speed and seasons of running and jumping in trees, leapt over her opponent, and sped up the trunk of an old willow, it's branches hiding Silverleaf from view as Shadeflower straightened.

Hoping that Shadeflower wouldn't look her way, Silverleaf leapt into the neighboring tree, and started leaping towards camp.

Who was Shadeflower? Silverleaf asked herself again and again that night, it was obvious that she was a dark forest cat, a good fighter - Silverleafs cuts were still stinging -, and most likely an important cat in the dark forest. With all this information, Silverleaf still didn't know who that cat was.

Deciding that she would badger Smoketail about it the next morning, Silverleaf drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, sunlight was streaming through the leaves and branches of the den, Smoketail was already up, and mewed a good morning to Silverleaf.

"Lets go, Skyflowers assigning the patrols."

Silverleaf leapt to her paws and followed her sister out of the den to greet the bright sun, Skyflower had already started, and Silverleaf quickly joined the crowd.

"This is the last day of the three the dark forest gave us, the Fireclan camp is almost finished, and there are enough dens inside for us now, so we will move in today. So we have lots of work to do! Goldmist, please take Birdpaw, Feathercloud, and Sandclaw on a hunting patrol, the prey will be taken to the Fireclan camp. Grassflower, Nightmist, please escort the elders to the Fireclan camp. Greystream, I want you, Frostleaf, and Patchfur to put traps around our camp, we hope that it will not be destroyed when we get back.

Fallingflare, take Lighbreeze and Smoketail to hunt as well, the more, the better. Silverleaf, take Fireflower, Sundapple and Moonshade to guard the borders, alert us at once if anything happens! Autumnstar and I will stay and help make traps, and... Amberpaw, Icepaw, and Stormpaw. Please help Rainleaf move her herbs to the Fireclan camp, we're counting on you, Thunderclan has the biggest herb supply that we can't afford to lose, once every cat has finished their jobs, meet at Fireclan camp, no cat is to go out alone!"

Silverleaf waved her tail to the cats on her patrol. "Come on, lets go protect our home."

Halfway there, Silverleaf started to notice something weird about Fireflower, she was oddly plump, and was panting even though they were going at a slow pace. Was she having kits?

"Their Leafstorms."Fireflower muttered, and Silverleaf turned.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I just do. Don't worry, I'll be fine."Fireflower mewed soothingly.

"Here we are."Silverleaf announced, "spread out, but not too far."

They stationed them selfs at the edge of the border, and Silverleaf strained her ears, listening for paw steps.

And at Sunhigh, Silverleaf noticed that Moonshades ears were twitching, and tensed."what is it?"

In reply, the grey she cat pointed towards the distance. "Look!"

A hoard of cats were racing towards their territory, getting bigger by the second.

"Up the trees!"Sundapple yelped, get to Fireclan camp from above!"

The four cats scrambled up at breakneck speed, and started towards the camp.

"Sundapple! Moonshade! You two go as fast as you can and alert them! If your fast enough, we'll have the element of surprise!"

The sisters raced off, and Silverleaf turned to Fireflower."come on, take it slow, we don't want to kill our future warriors do we?"

Fireflower purred, and the pair set off, climbing over willows, leaping onto oaks, padding over maples, they chose the bigger and more leafy trees that gave them more cover, they also had a head start, but going on the ground was faster then in trees.

"Stop."Silverleaf hissed under her breath, "hide in the hole."the two slipped inside a hole inside the oak, and Silverleaf pulled a few swaying branched of the neighboring willow over the entrance."their coming."

It was true, Darkclan warriors were right under them, and mewing loudly and suspiciously.

"Why aren't there any defenses?"

A ginger tom asked the tom at the front of the group. With a jolt, Silverleaf saw that it was Lightningclaw.

"Probably hiding in their camp, lets go."he led the cats towards their now abandoned camp, and Silverlwaf quickly scrambled out of the hole, Fireflower following.

"Hurry, we don't have much time."they were close to Fireclan camp now, and through a knot of branches, Silverleaf saw a den.

With a hiss of annoyance, Silverleaf saw that their way was blocked by a tall circle of thorns growing on the trees, blocking their way. The clans had done their job too well.

"We only have one chance, so be as fast as you can. You go first."Silverleaf waved her tail towards the small crack between two rocks, "the others must already be there." And indeed, the other clans had already moved in, and the patrols had arrived a few hours ago.

'Go!"Fireflower shot down the trees, so fast she was only a flame colored blur. In a flash, she had squeezed between the boulders and disappeared.

It was her turn. Silverleaf quickly skidded down the tree and grabbed a prickly piece of thorns woven together. Wincing as the spikes pierced her nose, she fit the thorns over the entrance so the it looked natural and tied it with strong pieces of grass from the inside of the cave to a few rocks jutting out.

Testing it, Silverleaf sighed in relief, it would be hard to get in. All battle patrols would get out from the underground exit, so this one, the most obvious one would be safe.

Racing through the tunnel, she quickly counted the Thunderclan cats. All were there, which was a relief, she padded across the clearing to Autumnstar.

"Did Moonshade and Sundapple-?,"

Autumnstar smiled at her, "of course they did, we have already sent out our first attack group. Go take yours, they are the second ones. You know what to do."

Dipping her head, Silverleaf padded towards her cats, she had trained them so that they worked together perfectly and fought wonderfully together. She had grown close to these cats:Smoketail, Streammist, Shadepool, Feathercoud from Thunderclan. Rabbitnose, Mistheart, Redmist and his apprentice Rockpaw from Riverclan. Lilyfur, Gingerclaw, his apprentice Sparrowpaw and Lionclaw from Windclan. Also, Shinningpool, Jaysky, Hawkwing and Eagleflight from Shadowclan. Astonishing, Silverleaf had been chosen to lead them.

"Ready to bash Darkness?"Silverleaf smiled."we're the second group, the first trapped them in Thunderclan camp, and we will surround then, if they don't surrender-"she held up a claw.

The group cheered, and they set off towards the Thunderclan camp.

"Go!Silverleaf hissed, and the patrol fanned out around the camp, watching. The first group, led by Fallingflare was battling hard, they had pushed the Dark clan cats into the hollow, but were still fighting."

"Now!"the second patrol leapt into the fray, slowly herding the enemy into a circle, Fallingflare fell in line beside her, and smiled, showing his white teeth, "any deaths?"Silverleaf shook her head, "you?"

"Nope. But Greystream has a wound down her side that needs attention. I sent Honeymist from river clan to take her back."Silverleaf sighed in relief, and aimed a swipe to the warrior in front of her, they were trapped now, the clan cats growling and snarling at them, forcing them to an even smaller circle.

"Come on."Fallingflare waved his tail at her, and they stepped forwards to meet a yellow tom with evil amber eyes.

"Long time no see Lightningclaw."Silverleaf smirked at him.

"I think it's time for you to surrender."Fallingflare pressed a paw to his throat.

Lightningclaws eyes glittered with amusement. "Oh, that order isn't mine to give. We are second in commands now, Shadeflower has awakened, and the true four that lead are hers and the king of the dark forests.

The leader here is him."He pointed to a brown and yellow tabby tom, his head was held high, and his eyes glimmered with pure evil.

"Meet Bolt. The origin of power."

Bolt snarled at them, "I see that we are trapped."

"Yes you are."Silverleaf replied.

"And I guess we should surrender."

"That would be nice."Fallingflare commented.

Bolt shrugged."if you say so. Retreat!"

The cats of the dark forest filed our of the camp and headed off.

Silverleafs jaw dropped.

"Just like that?"

Fallingflare was also at a loss for words.

After a while, Silverleaf recovered."Gingerclaw, your our best tracker, make sure they leave our territory."

Silverleaf waved her tail to her cats. "Come on, lets go home."

The Fireclan camp was full of wounded, though no deaths, the leaders were meeting in their den. After a while, they padded out, and called all cats to attention.

"We will be traveling to the moon tree to consult Starclan, we need to know what to do. I know you will be worried, but you have to trust us. We will leave now."Icestar announced, "th e deputy's are in charge."

And just like that, the leaders padded out of camp.

Skyflower took control."May the senior warriors and best planners to meet in the battle den now!"the battle den was a den made for debates, the floor was soft and mossy, and the middle was full of big leaves and berrys that held lots of juice.

"We need to plan out the defenses and patrols, we can't just shut ourselves in this camp."Honeymist spoke at the head of the circle with the other deputy's, Silverleaf was next to her sisters , who both bore wounds of the battles.

"How about we have two border patrols at dawn, sun high, and dusk."

A Shadowclan cat mewed.

Skyflower nodded, "that would work"

"Also, five hunting patrols a day, there are so many cats."Sundapple piped up, earning her an approving nod from the Windclan deputy.

"That is also needed."

"And battle patrols?"

"We should have some waiting for them at all times."Shadepool mewed quietly.

"0f course."

The warriors went on and on, but Silverleaf wasn't thinking about battles, she was thinking about her sisters. What would they do if they held as much power as I do now? If I don't find these cats, I doom the clans, if I do, I save the clans. Their fate is in my paws.

"Silverleaf!"Skyflowers mew jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What do you say to having two attack patrols roaming the forest at all times?"

"So... You mean that the patrols search for battles?"

"Yes."

"No. We're not Darkclan. We protect, not attack. I say we stick with the border patrols, and attack when needed."

"But-"a cat protested.

"I do not pass judgement, but what to do, we decide together."

Smoketail sighed."well said, sister."

Silverleaf looked at Smoketail, and felt pride rise inside of her, she would do anything for her sister, she would even work day and night to find the prophesy cats for Smoketail.

And at that moment, she relaxed, and faced the path in front of her bravely.

She would do whatever she could to save the clans.

And for the first time in moons, she smiled a genuine smile.

And suddenly, a voice out of nowhere screeched"the leaders are captured!"

Amberpaw:read

Icepaw:and

Swiftpaw:why are toms always last?

Feathercloud:look! The new apprenticed are starting the argument we had ages ago!

Frostleaf:so cute!

Sandclaw:poor 'paws.

Feathercloud and Frostleaf*hurry over to play with the apprentices*:your sooooo cute!

Apprentices:ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Sandclaw:ewwwwwwwwww!


	21. Chapter 19

Silverleaf curled up in the unfamiliar nest, she, Nightmist, Rainleaf and Smoketail had found a den in the trees, her sisters were snoring gently by the time Silverleaf returned from the midnight patrol, wet, aching, and tired.

The weather was terrible, and so was the mood of every cat in the camp.

Her nest had never been more soft and her paws never more tired, but she forced herself to slide clumsily down the tree and pad over to the cat guarding the entrance, it turned out to be Stonepelt, a golden brown tom with bright blue grey eyes from Shadowclan.

"Get some rest, I'll take watch."she murmured to him.

"But you just got back from the border patrol!"he protested."besides, you look like your paws are dropping off."

She sighed, "how bout we watch together? It'll save us time."

He nodded, and turned back to the entrance. After a while, Silverleaf had to admit he was right, she was tired, needed rest, and her wounds needed to be treated. She was also weak from all the work she was doing, and by sunrise, she was pressing onto Stonepelt for warmth and strength.

"Hey"he murmured, "our clan mates are waking up."

Silverleaf jolted awake from her half asleep state, and pulled away from him, immediately, she felt cold and tired, her legs buckled beneath her, and she fainted from lack of sleep, pain, tiredness.

She woke up in a warm mossy nest, sunlight was streaming through the leaves, and Rainleaf was sorting herbs next to her.

"Your up!"She exclaimed, rushing over to lick Silverleafs cheek, "Smoketail just left, she was on a hunting patrol, and Stonepelt was by your side till the sun went down."

Silverleaf tasted the air, and indeed, the scent of Stonepelt and Smoketail was there, Nightmist had also visited lately, it seemed.

Silverleaf stretched, "can I go now? I think I've missed quite a few patrols."

Rainleaf smiled, "of course."

Silverleaf padded out of the den and joined the crowd gathering around the deputy's.

"Shimmerlight! Take a border patrol of Sunshade, Eaglepelt, and Nightmist, stand guard at the borders, I'll send a patrol to relieve you at sunhigh."Honeymist mewed from next to Skyflower.

"Silverleaf?"a timid voice sounded from behind her, she turned and saw a small gold figure looking up at her, "can we go training today? I was let out of the medecine cat den yesterday and I'm really behind my litter mates."

Silverleaf purred, she was happy to see that her apprentice was better, she had been wounded a few days ago, and Rainleaf didn't think that she would make it.

"Of course, Amberpaw, we can go on a hunting patrol, and then I'll teach you some battle moves." She stared up at the sky."and if the weathers okay, I'll teach you how to swim. Streammist taught me ." The former dark forest cat was still shy, but she and her sister were great warriors.

Amberpaw perked up, "Yay!"

Silverleaf couldn't help but smile, and called to Skyflower"can I take a hunting patrol?"

Skyflower nodded, "take Amberpaw, Redmist and Stonepelt."

The two toms made their way towards Silverleaf and she waved her tail."lets go."

Out in the forest, Silverleaf turned to Redmist."could you and Amberpaw go to that stream? Maybe you could find a few voles and fish."the Riverclan warrior nodded, and led Amberpaw off."meet back here at sun high!"she called after him, and the red tom flicked his ears to show her that he had heard.

Then, she turned to Stonepelt, "well, lets see what we can find in the trees shall we?"

They leapt up the nearest maple, and stopped, listening for prey. Suddenly, Stonepelts ears perked up, "pigeon"he breathed, pointing with his tail to the branch above them, flicking her tail to show him that she would go, she climbed silently to the branch near the pigeon, it hadn't noticed her yet, and she stalked slowly, carefully towards it. When she was close enough, she waggled her haunches, and leapt right onto it, quickly giving the killing bite.

Proudly carrying the pigeon in her jaws, she padded back to where Stonepelt was watching her.

"Wow, how did you learn to hunt like that?"he was watching her with his mouth open.

"Practice."she mewed simply, landing neatly next to him.

"Silverleaf, there's something I need to tell you."he suddenly mewed seriously.

"Wait, "Silverleaf has dropped yet again into a crouch, and was tasting the air, "invaders!"

Stonepelt quickly climbed down the tree, "Redmist and Amberpaw!"they raced side by side to the river.

"Yes, hook your paws under the fish, just like that, yes-"

"Redmist!"Silverleaf yowled, and the warrior turned from teaching Amberpaw how to fish.

"What?"

"Invaders!"Stonepelt had arrived as well, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Come on, lets get back to camp!"Silverleaf helped Amberpaw up, the little apprentices eyes were wide and scared.

"Come on."Silverleaf urged again gently, and they raced towards camp.

"Skyflower! Darkclan!"Stonepelt yowled.

"Heading through the forest!"Silverleaf added.

"Fireclan!"Skyflower yowled, "gather now!"

Cats began to stream out of dens and the three other deputy's stood beside Skyflower.

"All apprentices below ten moons, get into pairs and choose den with, elders, queens, or kits to guard! The rest, get into your groups now!"

Silverleaf signaled to her group and they gathered at her side.

"Stonepelt, take your group to the front line, Silverleaf, take yours with them!"

Silverleaf made her way over to Stonepelt, her group behind her.

He nodded grimly at her. This was no time for friendly nuzzles and greetings.

"Come on!"Stonepelt let Silverleaf take the lead, as they ran through the forest, he shouted, "what's the plan?"

"Ummmmmm, make it up as we go?"

Stonepelt grinned, "that's my favorite one."

"Stop!"Silverleaf called to her group, "get into threes, and separate slightly!"

Stonepelt and his group did the same, and Silverleaf crouched, Streammist and Shadepool next to her, the smell of invaders was streaming through the trees. Silverleaf expected to see a group of cats with Bolt at the lead any second, but when they finally padded through the trees, Silverleafs jaw fell open in shock.

It wasn't Darkclan. It was a clan that smelt of trees, rocks and sun.

The white she cat at the lead smiled. "Hello. We are Skyclan."

"What are you doing here?"Silverleaf snarled. "You're invading"

The she cat didn't look fazed. "Starclan told us that you were in trouble with the dark forest, and we came to help.

"How do we know that your not Darkclan in disguise?"Stonepelt growled.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the clearing, and a black cat with stars shimmering around her paws appeared. Silverleaf took a step forward, looking at the she cat, hoping that she was real. "Cometleaf?"She croaked, staring at her mother.

"Yes my dear. You must trust them, they do not mean you any harm. They truly want to help."Silverleaf dipped her head. "Of course, mother."

"Take care if your sisters."Silverleaf nodded, and her mother began to fade, "no! Don't go!"

"I must. Don't worry, you'll see me again."she vanished, leaving only a new patch of silver flowers and a paint breeze.

"Come."Silverleaf beckoned to Skyclan. "Fireclan is waiting."

She turned, and waved her tail to her warriors, "come on."

As they went back to camp, the she cat fell beside Silverleaf.

"My name is Frozenstar. My father was named Coldfur, and he named me and my siblings Frozenkit, Icekit, Hailkit, and Snowkit."

"Snowkit.'Silverleaf remembered her sister with a pang.

"My name is Silverleaf, and I had five other sisters."

Frozenstars mouth fell open."five?"

Silverleaf nodded."Silverkit, Smokekit, Snowkit, Nightkit, Amberkit, and Rainkit."

"Wow. I'd love to meet them."Frozenstar commented

"Amberpaw and Snowpaw are dead. But Nightmist named one of her kits Amberpaw as well."Silverleaf murmured quietly.

"Sorry."Frozenstar sighed.

They had reached camp.

"Who are they?"A kit squeaked, tumbling under Frozenstars paws.

The white leader stiffened, and stared down at the kit, a growl rumbling in her throat. "Go away!"she snarled at the kit.

"Flarekit!"Fireflower called, she had been closer to kitting then every cat realized, and the three kits, Flamekit, Flarekit, and Shinekit had been born five sun rises ago.

Fireflower swept the small flame colored tom away from Frozenstar. "Can't you see that he's just a kit?"Fireflower growled at the skyclan leader.

But Frozenstar had already stepped back in horror."it's just that, he looked like my deputy, he betrayed me, and created a clan called Burnclan, just to oppose me."

Silverleafs eyes softened. "Come on, lets go see Skyflo-"

"No. Skyflower isn't deputy anymore. We chose a deputy from all of the four, and the most senior, Goldflame of Shadowclan holds power." A haughty Shadowclan warrior came over, "and it also means that Thunderclan cats won't make all the decisions."he sneered.

"Shut up, Clawfur."two voices sounded from beside her.

Stonepelt was glaring at him, and Shimmerlight, also from Shadowclan pushed Clawfur with her shoulder.

"Alright, lets go see Goldflame."

She led the Skyclan leader into Goldflames den, and the golden tom looked up. "Who is this, Thunderclan cat?"he growled, and Silverleaf bristled.

"This, is the leader of Skyclan, who came all the way from the old forest to help us, and, if your doubting them, Starclan has given their sign that they are trustworthy."

"Well, if their staying, have some of my warriors guard their dens at night, and besides that, I remain leader."he mewed haughtily.

Silverleafs claws scraped the ground, "what do you mean, your warriors. We're united!"

Goldflame sighed, "I should say, my trustworthy warriors."he mewed silkily.

"Where are the other deputy's?"Silverleaf narrowed her eyes while Frozenstar was frozen to the spot, staring at the two cats, one angry, one sneering.

"Working of course, so that they won't take away my leadership."

Silverleaf growled, then turned around and marched out of the den.

"What happened in there?"Stonepelt padded towards her after she had shown the Skyclan cats where to sleep.

"He's a nightmare, the clan will fall apart under his leadership, we ha-" she paused, paws were drumming across the ground, and Silverleaf was certain that this wasn't another clan coming to help them.

The camp stirred into action, but without a leader, they had no idea what to do.

When Goldflame finally came out of his den, he only gave two orders:"kits, queens, and elders! Protect my den! Warriors, protect the outer side of my den, all groups are to be led by my warriors!"

"What?"Silverleaf could hear pounding from all around the camp. Hawkwing pushed his way to the front of the group.

"I'm leader now."he sneered. "Come on!"he ran out of camp, and the rest of the group turned to Silverleaf, awaiting her order. "Come, "she sighed, "I guess we have to follow him."

The battle was lost before they got there, all the groups were in chaos except for the ones that hadn't changed leaders, they all found them selves with cats outside their groups. Silverleaf fought side by side with Smoketail and Stonepelt, cutting a path through the enemies. But the Shadowclan warriors were giving odd and impossible commands, like:slice through his stomach! No! Leave that one, she looks nice, I'll take her as my mate! Pin the cats down and let us finish them!

Slowly, the dark forest cats trapped them, and Silverleaf knew she the odds were that she wouldn't leave this battle alive. Stonepelt was next to her, but she had lost sight of Smoketail, her sister could be anywhere.

Beside her, Stonepelt was breathing hard, wounds on his shoulder. A Darkclan cat lashed out at her shoulder and pain burned the wound, she knew that it was deep, and she almost collapsed with pain. Stonepelt groaned next to her and fell, twitching with pain.

"No!"Silverleaf crouched down, checking for a heart beat. She had only known this cat for a few days, but he felt like a litter mate.

She stiffened, and sighed in relief. He was still breathing. But before she could celebrate, she was pinned to the ground by a strong paw.

She tried to twist out of the way, but he held her down fast.

She choked, he was holding her by the neck.

He pressed down harder, and she prepared to die. She prepared herself to see her family when the cat was thrown off.

Stonepelt, his wounds streaming with blood, thrust the cat back, but the enemy was too strong, and once again, Stonepelt was thrown to the ground, where he lay limp and lifeless.

Feathercloud:hey I just met you

Silverleaf:Feathercloud!

Frostleaf:and this is crazy!

Silverleaf:Frostleaf! Not you as well!

Sandclaw:but here's my number.

Feathercloud and Frostleaf:so call me maybe!

Silverleaf:I don't have a number.

Smoketail:is Stonepelt dead?

Rainleaf:maybe.


End file.
